Noah's Gambit
by ewisko8
Summary: What if Noah was the one who saw the Duncan and Gwen kiss and not Tyler? After seeing the kiss Noah uses this info to pull a last ditch effort into saving himself from elimination from the hands of Alejandro. How will he do this you ask? Well you have to read to find out! Noah centric TDWT AU from the end of 'I see London' to the finale. Gwuncan to eventual Gwoah.
1. The Gambit Begins!

**A/N (Whipes sweat from brow) Phew! It took a quite a long time to get this fic done! Anyway this new story is going to be a Noah centered halfway remix of TDWT starting from the end of the I see London… and going to the finale! Hopefully I did a good job on this, I think I came up with a really original idea.**

**Rating: T.**

**Main Characters: Noah, Gwen and Duncan. (Others yet to be decided.)**

**Chapter 1- The Gambit Begins!**

Noah sat on the cold hard bench in Economy class chewing on a piece of gruel Chef prepared the losers for dinner. He could still smell the Steak and Kidney pudding that the Amazons were eating up in first class because of them winning the challenge. Sighing he looked over to the people who were with him. Seated next to him was Owen who was practically inhaling the gruel that Chef gave them and drinking the last few drops of his milk from his cartoon. Looking across from him on the other bench there was Alejandro and Tyler who were discussing something that Noah couldn't decipher. But if Noah had to guess Alejandro was probably trying to convince Tyler to vote for him knowing now of what Noah thought of him. Noah had a vibe that Alejandro and Tyler got pretty close being stuck in the plane in London together which made probably would sway Tyler to Alejandro's vote. Sighing he moved his eyes to his last teammate or new teammate he should say: Duncan who was sitting near the corner fumbling with his knife.

_Of all the people they could've found why did it have to be him? _Noah inwardly asked himself. As Noah saw it if Duncan wasn't found or at least placed on Team Amazon instead of his he could of made it. He had already convinced a reluctant Owen to vote for Alejandro with him meaning that if Alejandro did convince Tyler to vote for him then it would be a tie-breaker. Then Noah may have gotten a shot of beating Alejandro in a tie and sending him home. But with Duncan around now he knew for sure he was a goner. Duncan hated Noah and Noah hated Duncan. So why wouldn't Duncan vote for him. Then it would be 3-2 vote and he would be sent home for sure. Out of the corner of his eye Noah could see Duncan leaving to what most likely be the confessional.

_Maybe I should make one last one for myself as well. _He thought. Of course he would have to wait until Duncan could finish his but he didn't want to wait here and be glared at by Alejandro any longer. Noah standing up made his way out of Economy towards the confessional.

Xxx

Walking down the hallway the smell of the Steak and Kidney pudding got stronger as Noah was walking towards the confessional to vent making his stomach growl. He didn't eat much of Chef's gruel so he was still pretty hungry and the smell didn't help with curbing his appetite. However walking to the confessional smelling wasn't the only thing that his body sensed. It was also sound. The more closer he got to the confessional he could hear a very faint sound of what sounded like sucking. Getting closer although still soft Noah could hear it a little more.

"Must be the wind or something." Noah said trying to shake it out of his head. Finally seeing the door in his sights he examined it to see if it was locked. It wasn't. Strange this was the only hallway to get to the confessional and he didn't see Duncan walking back to economy. Maybe he was wrong and Duncan was just going to the normal bathroom. Shrugging he pulled open the door.

"Waa!" Noah involuntary semi-shouted. At first he thought he saw Duncan was going to the bathroom but widening his eyes he could see further that Gwen was also in the bathroom with him. Face pressed up to Duncan's. Gwen noticing the egghead's presents pushed Duncan away from her.

"Duncan, look." She said pointing behind him. Duncan swung his body around to face Noah frowning. Noah's reflex dictated him to dart back but Duncan grabbed him by the collar glaring.

"It looks like someone needs to learn a lesson in privacy." Duncan threatened holding up a fist to Noah's face.

"D-Duncan, stop that." Gwen whispered harshly to the criminal. "Put him down." Duncan turned his head.

"But he was snooping!" He retorted.

"You don't have to talk to me in the third person I'm right here." Noah quipped. Duncan turned to face him again then again to face Gwen. Sighing he dropped Noah to the ground. Dusting himself off and standing up he turned to face the both of them. He was about to speak if Gwen hadn't scared him.

"Oh crap I think that's Courtney!" Gwen said closing the door so that her Duncan and Gwen were squished inside.

"Hey!" Noah started but Gwen clamped his mouth shut with her hand.

"Gwen." Duncan also tried to say but she clamped his mouth to. Now all was silent and Noah didn't want to risk saying anything. They could hear footsteps walking towards the confessional and then a knock.

"Gwen are you done in there yet?" A voice that sounded like Courtney asked.

"A-a just a minute Courtney." Gwen barely managed to get the words out of her mouth.

"Okay." Courtney answered. Soon Noah could hear her steps fade as she went back to first class and it was then that Gwen removed her hand from both Noah and Duncan's mouths. They all stood up and no one said a word yet. Duncan still looked like he wanted to kick Noah's ass and Gwen was just blushing and looking nervous.

"So, am I going to be locked in with you two all night because I forgot to bring the chips" Noah quipped trying to break the ice. Duncan scowled but it was strangely Gwen the one who talked.

"Noa-."

"If you're trying to do that cliché of trying to persuade me not to tell anyone about you guys right?" Noah sarcastically asked. Gwen looked shock of how nonchalant Noah was acting towards this but nodded.

"Oh forget this! Gwen I don't care who knows or doesn't know about this so if he wants to tell the world about it he can. So let's stop bullshitting around!" Duncan said.

"Wait, Duncan I don't think-

"If you're worried about Courtney don't-

"Duncan can you just let me talk!" Gwen shouted to him. That made Duncan freeze, Noah included. She sighed.

"Look, I- I'm just confused right now okay. I just need time to sort some stuff out. So at least for a little while let's not tell anyone." Gwen shockingly said.

"But Gwe-

"My mind's made up Duncan! Just please, please at least for until the next challenge or so." She said. It took a minute before Duncan was speaking again. He looked up and down, shook his head and sighed deeply.

"Fine, if that's what you want Gwen, you can take all the time that you need." Duncan answered. Gwen smiled back at him.

"Thank you Duncan that means a lot." Gwen thanked. Noah could also see Duncan was smiling too.

"Hey, no problem. It's not like you or me are going to get eliminated anytime soon. We got time." Duncan replied.

"I'm still here you know." Noah said reminding them both. Gwen and Duncan both turned to him with Duncan's scowling now brought back. At this moment now Noah's mind was frantically thinking of what to say next. Then a thought occurred to him. What did he care what they do he was going to get kicked off anyway. Then it seemed that a giant light bulb flash over his head. Maybe if he played his cards right he wouldn't need to take the drop. Then he could fully expose Alejandro for who he is and take him out of the game.

"Listen, you breath anything about what happen here an-." Duncan started to break his thoughts. Now was Noah's time to make his gambit.

"Empty threats Duncan empty threats." Noah said waving his hand away. He looked at them both. "Listen I'm not like Sierra, I can care less what you two do. But I do care about not getting eliminated." Noah said. Duncan and Gwen both looked puzzled. Noah sighed.

"I guess I have to explain it more clearly. Here's the deal: I won't tell anyone about you two as long as you, Duncan don't vote for me." It took a moment for Duncan and Gwen to both processes that but when they did Duncan was irate.

"You little twerp, you want to black mail us!" Duncan seethed. Noah shook his head.

"Look, under normal circumstances I wouldn't do this but I know for a fact that Tyler and Alejandro are voting for me and you would probably do to if I didn't walk in here." Noah explained. Gwen nodded.

"Duncan what he's saying makes sense, just don't vote for him for tonight's elimination."

"Fine." Duncan growled. But a question he thought "Who would you want me to vote in your place." Duncan asked. Noah smiled. "Alejandro, and mind you this doesn't just apply for tonight. You need to vote for Alejandro every time we lose including after the merge." Noah informed. That's when Duncan jumped.

"What!? You mean I have to waste my vote every single time!" Duncan roared.

"Just until Alejandro is gone then you'll be free to vote for whomever you wish, except for me and Owen."

"Owen! How did he get roped into this?" Duncan angrily asked.

"Because I like Owen and don't want him gone." Noah said very plainly. "Besides I don't see any reason you would want Owen gone so what does it matter?" Noah asked. Duncan tried to come up with a reason to counter Noah's argument but could find no flaws.

"Fine, anyone else you want me to not vote for." Duncan asked not knowing seconds later he'd regret it.

"Well now that you mention that if he makes it to the merge you can't vote for Cody."

"Cody! He isn't even on our team!" Duncan informed. Noah rolled his eyes. "I mean when the merge comes you can't vote for Cody." Duncan growled but complied.

"Fine." He replied. Noah rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry; these rules apply to me to so I can't vote for you or Gwen either." Noah tried to cheer him up. Duncan scowled faded a little. Noah then turned to Gwen to instruct his demands to her.

"Gwen, I don't have many demands from you but I would like to remind you that the Cody rule applies for you to." Noah informed. Gwen nodded.

"Not like I would vote for him but go on."

"Also, if Team Amazon wins anymore challenge and you get better food then the losing team I would like it if you smuggle some for me." Noah offered. Gwen shrugged.

"Yeah, sure I can do that." Gwen replied. Duncan rolled his eyes.

"What, she can't bring any food for me?" Duncan asked. Noah shook his head.

"I don't think so, not because I don't want you to have any food but if Gwen tries to smuggle food for you someone could misinterpret that as you two dating." Noah chuckled a little. "Or should I say accurately interpret because you guys are." Gwen looked a little uncomfortable from that comment however Duncan chuckled a little as well.

"But that actually Segway's into another point I would like to make" Noah began. "If you guys want to _kiss_ or what not please be careful about it. Like for example what you two did just now in not locking the door was a really bad mistake considering I caught you." Again that made Gwen look uncomfortable and Duncan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah we'll be more careful mom?" He said sarcastically which made Noah frown.

"Hey even though I'm black mailing I'm doing this for your benefit. If I was Heather I'd probably make it so that Gwen would have to throw every challenge for us. And believe me I think she had enough of that from Justin." Noah said with Gwen nodding her head.

"So anymore rules we have to follow?" Duncan asked. Noah thought about that. It didn't seem like it, Noah had accounted for everything.

"No, everything's good but let's do a quick recap: Duncan you have to vote for Alejandro at every elimination until he gets eliminated. If Alejandro does get eliminated then you can vote for whomever you with as long as it isn't Owen, Cody or I at any time during the game; pre-merge or otherwise. I'm going to do the same and not vote for you two either. Also if Gwen and her team win she has to bring me a bit of the good food she won from her reward. I'll do the same to her. What I want to eventually happen is that. Owen, Cody, you two and I make it to the final 5. At that point if you two still want to remain a secret I will never tell anyone, and any demands that I put on you two will be lifted. Meaning if you two can vote for anyone you wish including me. However, no plan goes perfectly so if we all still make it to the final 5 and I feel that someone is a threat that isn't us three then the deal is still intact" Just then Noah remembered another thing.

"Also, and I don't think either of you will do so, but if say Duncan happens to vote for me and I am eliminated I still have a way of exposing you two." Noah reminded. Duncan raised an eyebrow.

"What way? How do we know you're not just bluffing" Duncan asked. Noah shook his head.

"You don't I could be bluffing and I could not be, the question is: will you take that risk?" Noah ended. Duncan looked angry but sighed.

"No." Duncan said. Noah smiled. "Also if anyone of you two or I want's to meet up if someone suspects someone else is onto us or anything of that nature just do flash this symbol to me discreetly." Noah pulled out his hand and made four of his fingers that wasn't his thumb go into two directions so that two on the right and two on the left were touching.

"The spock symbol?" Gwen asked to clarify. Noah nodded.

"Yep."

**ATTENTION! ATTENTION! THE MEMBERS OF TEAM ME COME TO THE ELIMINATION ROOM PRONTO! TIME FOR SOMEONE TO GET THE BOOT!**

Both Noah and Duncan jumped and hit their heads hearing the loud call.

"I guess we should go now?" Duncan said rubbing his head.

"I agree." Noah said. "I'll go out first so you should just wait like 30 seconds or so to come out. It would seem very suspicious if we both go out together. And believe me after the Big Sleep episode first season I don't want any more gay shipping pairings that include me." Noah mumbled the last part softly but he could hear Duncan bellowing laughter as he went out the door.

Xxx

"Okay, elimination time team me!" Chris said as all of the members of Team Chris filed into the elimination room. Noah walked and sat on the lowest bleacher of the mini bleacher with Owen sitting beside him with Alejandro, Tyler and Duncan sitting at the top most one.

"I know you haven't officially did this before but you all can figure it out. Just go to the john on the left here-" Chris stop midsentence pointing to where that was. "And vote for whomever you want to take the drop. So let's do this alphabetically, Alejandro your up first!" Chris declared. Alejandro smirked.

"As you wish." He said not even trying to hide the smugness in his voice. Walking to the voting bathroom he shot Noah a subtle smirk. Noah himself was chuckling on the inside.

_Just you wait Al, I got a 3-2 vote against you. _Noah thought to himself.

Xxx

"Okay I tallied up the votes, so let's read them out for some suspenseful fun. First vote goes for Alejandro." Noah glanced up at Alejandro and saw that he didn't look afraid. He most likely thought that that was Noah's vote. "Second vote, Noah." Now it was Alejandro's turn to glance at Noah looking smug. "Third vote, Alejandro." That's when Noah saw Al's face contort into confusion.

_How can this be? I got Tyler's vote against Noah and even though I knew Owen wouldn't vote for Noah, I couldn't of thought it was me he would vote for! _Before jumping to that conclusion Al's eyes saw Duncan sitting on the bleacher.

_Maybe it was Duncan that voted for me? Damn! I assumed that he would've voted for Noah to! _Alejandro cursed to himself in his head.

"Fourth vote, Noah again!" Chris read aloud. Noah still sat there not looking worried. In a moment the last vote would be read and it would read Alejandro. Soon he would finally rid himself of that lying, manipulative jerk for good.

"And the last vote goes to…

….

…

…

..

…

…

…

TYLER! It's a tie!"

"What!" Noah sprang up from his seat while Alejandro sighed in relief. His eyes immediately darted to Duncan jumping to conclusion that he didn't hold up his end of the bargain.

"Sorry Noah." Owen said standing up. Noah's eyes then turned to him. He didn't process what Owen was trying to say for a moment until it clicked. "Owen, you promised that you would vote for Alejandro!" Noah started. Owen just hung his head in guilt.

"Sorry buddy, but I couldn't vote Al off. He's a nice guy if you get to know him." He muttered softly.

"Then why did you tell me that you would!" Noah yelled back.

"You were just so upset buddy tha- that I just said that to make you feel better!" Owen said trying to find the right words.

"If I may interrupt, Chris how are we going to settle this?" Alejandro asked the host.

"Well, I'd normally do a tie-breaker challenge to see who stays… IF THIS WASN'T JUST A REWARD CHALLENGE!" Chris yelled chortling with laughter. The 5 male boys eyes widened.

"WHAT!" They all yelled back in unison. Chris smiled.

"Yep, it was all for reward! Just wanted to see who you would all vote for. Team Amazon for their reward would be receiving 5 star English cuisine until we get to our next destination. But don't go away cause next week we're going to have another dramatic episode of Total Drama World Tour!" Chris sang the last syllable on 'Tour.' He waited for a brief moment but then put his arms down. Noah summized that the filming was done now.

"Well, with that spectacular performance Noah just put on will be sure to bring in a lot of ratings." Chris said chuckling as he walked away from the room winking his eye to Noah as he left. Noah's eyes widened but dismissed it. He assumed that Chris did that because he must've watched the footage of him black mailing Duncan and Gwen.

Soon Noah's eyes saw Noah, Tyler and Duncan filling out of the room and decided he should follow suit. Standing up he proceeded to walk off but one thing stopped him.

"Noah, I'm sorry." He turned and saw Owen still sitting on the bench looking sad. Noah just frowned back.

"Why don't you talk to your best friend Alejandro." He muttered with disdain as he walked out of the room leaving Owen sitting there.

**Confessional Cam's **

**Noah: **(Looks behind his neck quickly before talking) *sighs* In hindsight I do feel a little bad blackmailing Duncan and Gwen. But look what I'm dealing with! Alejandro and Tyler are still probably going to vote for me if we lose again before the merge and now I can't even rely on Owen's vote to save me! (Noah let that sink in the air for a bit) *sighs* I thought I could trust him, guess I was wrong. Duncan seems like the only ally I have now at least until the teams merge, then I can maybe try to ally myself with Cody and that's when Gwen's part of the deal will be really helpful. I just need to make sure that Alejandro will go next time!

**Gwen: **(Closes the door and make sure for certain that no one will hear her) *Sighs* What did I do? How could I let Duncan kiss me tonight! I mean I like him but with Courtney and all and us being in the game and UUH! It's just so confusing! *Sighs again* And now Noah knows and I'm being black mailed into an alliance! I mean he was nice about it but it's blackmail! *Sighs again* I just have to make sure for certain that Courtney does not find out about this. And maybe I can convince Duncan to just break it off with Courtney before she knows about us. (She realizes what she's saying and looks into the camera) I'm a horrible person.

**Duncan: **I can't believe that little twerp caught me with Gwen! I mean I don't care if Courtney or anyone else knows, she's a bitch anyway, but for some reason Gwen doesn't want us to go public yet. *Scoffs* Don't know why… Whatever! As soon as Gwen comes to her senses I don't need to do what that little shit Noah says and hopefully personally kick his ass of this plane!

**A/N- Hopefully it wasn't terrible. It took two days of work working on this and hopefully it dosen't suck. Please Review, negative or positively!**

**-ewisko8**


	2. Second Thoughts

**A/N- Yep, another chapter. I hope this dosen't seem like filler but I think what happens in this chapter warrants its own chapter. This doesn't contain a challenge but it does contain character development. Well I'll finish these Authors Notes at the end of the chapter so please enjoy!**

"Damn bladder." Noah muttered to himself as he peered his eyes open. Blinking a few times he let his eyes adjust to the darkness that surrounded him. Wherever the plane was flying too it was night time. That was good considering it was about (Noah glanced to his digital watch) 1:30 Toronto time. However as much as Noah would love to go back to sleep but he had a very strong urge to go to the bathroom. Sighing he unbuckled his safety belt and stood up. Chris for legal reasons put very dim lights in Economy so if there was an emergency at sleeping hour contestants could make their way to safety. Following these lights Noah walked out the door to the non-confessional bathroom.

Xxx

"Are you kidding me, no soap?" Noah murmured scanning the bathroom for soap. He had just finished reliving himself and was now trying to find soap to wash his hands with. He couldn't find it. "Ah well I do have some wet wipes in my sack I can use." He said walking out of the bathroom. Before he could walk back he got slammed by what felt like another body to his right to where it was on top of him.

"Hey, get off." Noah said trying to push the other person off.

"Jeez, sorry Noah." The voice answered. Noah's eyes got bigger realizing who the voice was. It was Cody's.

"Cody? Is that you?" Noah asked wanting to confirm his theory as he stood back up.

"Yeah, it's me. Sorry about running into you." The tech geek replied. Noah shrugged it off as he took Cody's hand that he was offering to help Noah get off the ground.

"It's fine. Why are you up anyway?" Noah asked. Noah saw for some reason Cody's body freeze for a brief moment.

"Uh, no- no reason, why do you ask?" Cody replied. Noah raised an eyebrow.

"Cody, you're not a good liar. So are you going to tell me why you're up or not?" Noah asked again. Upon hearing this Cody sighed.

"Okay but you can't tell anyone, or mention what I'm doing in front of the camera." Now that made Noah really intrigued.

"Okay I promise." Noah said. Cody took a breath before he told Noah.

"Okay, you know how Ezekiel was eliminated last challenge right?" Cody began.

"Yeah." Noah replied. That was a stupid question. How couldn't he remember? It happened less than 12 hours ago and it was a pretty shocking reveal at least to Noah. He just assumed Chris would put an intern to be Jack the Ripper.

"Yeah, well he kind off is still on the plane." Cody said.

"Really?" Noah responded genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, He apparently hung on to one of the wings of the plane and climbed back in and hid in one of the storage compartments on the plane. After your guys fake elimination ceremony I went there to hide from Sierra and found him. We talked and I guess I felt so bad for him that I promised to smuggle some food for him from my meals every week." Cody finished his explanation. Noah chuckled. Compared to the secret Noah was harboring Cody's doesn't seemed to be that bad. Plus during the bus ride to the airport for the first Total Drama World Tour episode he had started to like Ezekiel. He was even a little sad that he got voted off first again.

"Oh that's all. From the way you were telling me not to tell the cameras before I almost thought you went off to look at some porn." He laughed quietly.

"Ha ha." Cody sarcastically laughed back. "You won't tell anyone right?" Cody asked again remembering how he didn't want Ezekiel to get caught. Noah waved his hand away.

"I don't really care if you do or don't." Noah answered. Cody smiled.

"Thanks man, hey I know you might want to go back to sleep but can we just talk for a little bit longer. I just don't really want to go back to first class and be Sierra's teddy bear again for another night." Cody grimaced at the thought. Noah thought this over for a little bit. How his body worked is if he ever woke up in the middle of the night to do something he usually couldn't go back to sleep. And Cody was practically the only person still on the plane that he still liked after Owen betrayed him…

"Sure, why not." Noah shrugged. "Got nothin better to do."

"Great!" Cody said sliding down to the floor with Noah sliding down next to him. Now the two boys were sitting side by side together in the long corridor.

"I hope the cameras aren't on, I don't want to give the shippers anymore ammunition for us being gay." Noah mumbled. Cody sighed.

"I know, about a quarter of the stories with us in them on has us as a couple pairing." Cody mentioned with Noah murmuring in agreement. After that the two sat in silence for about a minute until Cody spoke up again.

"I'm sorry about what happened between you and Owen." Cody said. Noah quirked his eyebrow.

"How did you find out about that?" Noah asked. Cody shrugged.

"For some reason Gwen went to the room where the elimination was held in to watch it. I don't really know why she went there but I followed her just to get away from Sierra and saw what happened." Cody explained. "Still don't know why Gwen went to watch though…" Cody trailed off. Noah knew exactly why Gwen came to watch. It was Duncan. Noah figured she was afraid that he would get voted off so she went to watch the elimination. Which was puzzling considering he gave her and Duncan's his word not to double cross them. She must've not trusted him.

"Don't be, at least I know where his loyalties lie now." Noah muttered bitterly. Cody frowned.

"Come on Noah, Owen still thinks of you as a great friend maybe even a best friend towards him. He doesn't think any less of you because of Alejandro."

"Then why didn't he vote for Al with me." Noah questioned. Cody scratched his head thinking about that for a moment. Cody seemed like the only one who knew about Alejandro's true nature along with Noah. Noah assumed that it had to do with Alejandro pushing him at the Gemmy awards and him punching him off the platform in Germany.

"Owen's just the type of guy that thinks there is good in everyone, that's part of the reasons why he's so likable. Probably the reason why he won first season." Cody tried to persuade. If Noah was looking this without feelings then he would of concluded that Cody's reasoning's would be correct. However he was still in a state of anger and betrayal of what Owen did to him and a state of disappointment of it being a reward challenge which saved Alejandro for elimination that he took Cody's conclusion as a grain of salt.

"Whatever." Noah rolled his eyes. Cody sensing that Noah didn't want to talk about this anymore tried to change topics.

"So, how's it like having Duncan on your team." Cody asked. Noah's eyes widened at that name. _Duncan_. The one thing keeping Alejandro from eliminating him. Noah knew that he had to plan his words very carefully and not risk accidentally telling Cody about his new alliance with the delinquent and Goth.

"I can already sense it's going to be trouble, he has already stolen a couple of my books and gave me a wedgie." Noah answered. Of course these were all lies but Noah had to make sure that everyone thought he hated Duncan… more than usual. Of course Noah despised him in reality but he can't leave any traces of him doing business with the criminal so he had to exaggerate some truths.

"Oh, that's too bad. Harold told me how bad he was to him seasons 1 and 2 so I it dosen't surprise me." Cody answered.

"Yep." Noah responded. Cody sensed that Noah was still down.

"Well at least Tyler voted for Alejandro with you." Cody reminded. That made Noah stare at him.

"What?" Noah replied confused.

"You know, Tyler voted for Alejandro with you. Didn't he?" Cody asked now confused. He assumed that Tyler voted for Alejandro with Noah. Noah shook his head.

"Tyler voted for me not Alejandro." Noah corrected.

"Huh, wait. But I thought that…" Cody scratched his head. Noah's eyes widened. He made a fatal error. In a few moments Cody would realize that Duncan voted for Alejandro with him.

"Wait does that mean that Duncan voted for Alejandro with you?" Cody asked. Noah's mind thought frantically on what to say next.

"Guess so, I'm surprised myself that he didn't vote for me." Noah said trying to act nonchalant. However Cody noticed something in Noah's voice when he said that. It sounded different like someone who was scared would say. Cody thought nothing about it and shrugged.

"Maybe, Duncan watched the show before he was found and saw how he manipulated Bridgette or DJ or someone that was manipulated by him and saw him as a threat." Cody tried to come up with a conclusion. Noah snapped his fingers.

"Yeah, you're absolutely right." Noah agreed a little too quickly. Cody noticed something in Noah's voice again but shrugged it off. He probably was still a bundle of nerves after what happened between him and Owen.

"Well, how are you doing with your own team?" Noah asked eager to change topics. Cody sighed.

"Not that good. I mean I like first-class and everything but I feel that I don't have anyone to talk to up there."

"What about Gwen." Noah reminded.

"Sierra won't let me go near her; she's like an overprotective soccer mom." Cody complained.

"I can see her being like that." Noah mused but Cody shook his head.

"It's not just that, even when I do get Sierra to go away from me Gwen's always just talking to Courtney." Noah's eyebrows rose.

"Courtney?" Cody nodded.

"Yeah, well sometimes she's okay but like in a challenge or something she always complains to the whole team about my height or how I can't pick up things quick enough stuff like that. I mean I know I'm not that strong but those words do kind off sting."

"So you're frustrated that you have no one to talk to?" Noah guessed with Cody nodding.

"Yeah, aside from Sierra I feel like I'm being isolated from my own team both by her and Courtney. The only person whoever talks to me besides Sierra is Heather and I know that's only because she wants to have an alliance with me or something like that." Noah thought Cody would end it right there but he continued. "I just thought this season would be better you know, Trent's gone so this should be my one and only chance to win back Gwen but Sierra won't let me talk to her and Courtney makes it so I feel uncomfortable talking to her." Cody was talking fast now and his face was glowing red.

"After Season 1 everyone treated me as a failure even my own parents. Everyone in school when I got back started making jokes about me about me getting mauled by a bear and for my elimination so early. My parents thought I was going to win first season and when I got back they were so disappointed. I remember my dad shaking his head at me and my mom scolding me for not placing better. I thought this season would be my redemption that I'd have a good placement, that I'd have a good team to hang out with but it's not working out that way!" Noah was flabbergasted at Cody's long speech.

"But mark my words Noah, I don't care what Courtney or dad or anyone else says about me. I'm aiming to make it far in this game, I'm aiming to keep winning challenges and most importantly I'm aiming to win Gwen!" A pause. After Cody stopped his rant a long paused had taken his place. All Noah could do is watch Cody try to pull himself back together. Who knew how long Cody kept those feeling hidden inside? Now an eerie chill swept across Noah. It wasn't scary but it was reality. In reality Noah knew that Gwen was with Duncan. Any romantic relationship that Cody and Gwen could have was gone. For a brief moment Noah wanted to tell Cody the truth. He wanted to confess that he saw Duncan and Gwen kissing. He wanted to confess that he had an alliance with Gwen.

But he couldn't. Part of him made that decision because he knew it would ruin his strategy and another knew if he told Cody right now in this state it would destroy him.

"Sorry, for getting so mad Noah." Cody apologized breaking his thoughts. "I just got a little carried away back there." Noah looked back at him.

"Don't worry about it Cody. You told me exactly how you felt and nothing more. Besides what are friends for?" Noah answered. Cody smiled at that.

"Thanks Noah." Cody said standing up. "I should get back to sleep and make sure I get enough rest to help my team for the next challenge." Noah blinked but stood up too.

"Yeah, I kind of want to finish my Churchill biography that I'm almost done with." Noah replied. The two said their goodbyes and then both walked off. Noah now for the first time felt guilty of the alliance. Not because of alliance, but because he knew for a fact that sooner or later Cody would know that Gwen kissed Duncan. And he would know that Noah didn't tell him. He would know that Noah betrayed him.

Wasn't he justified though! He had problems himself too. Cody wasn't the only one made fun of because of his low placement in the game, heck he placed lower than Cody! And without him doing this Alejandro potentially could sweep the game and cause Cody's downfall along with the rest of the contestants. Inadvertently he was helping Cody. Right?

Noah tried to push the guilt down into his stomach as he went back and laid on the bench. Looking at the wall his eyes grew weary until giving in to dark dreamless sleep.

**A/N- Yep, so Noah's feeling guilty about him not telling Cody about Gwuncan. Hopefully this dosen't come off as rushed because I felt it did a little bit. But next challenge I know will make this story very AU because it won't be in Greece! Yep, next challenge will have a different location with different challenges! Yeah, some challenges that I find boring that are in the cannon TDWT are going to be replaced with my own and the Greece challenged I felt would be a little dull at least for a fanfiction that is mostly told through Noah's point of view. But now I want to know your thoughts. Did you like this new character development for Cody or do you think that it was meaningless and could be fitting in later. Don't worry because I don't intend for Cody to overshadow Noah. Cody will have a big part in this story later on but this is still Noah's story. Well please review, negatively or positively and I'll see you next time!**

**-ewisko8**


	3. When in Rome Pt1

**Authors Notes: Here's chapter 3 everyone! As I told you last time this challenged would not be in Greece because I found that challenge rather dull so they're gonna go to Italy! Rome to be more precise although you guys could of probably guessed from the title. I hope I came up for an interesting first part of the challenge and wrote Noah well here. **

Noah was still thinking about his conversation with Cody last night as he sat at the far end of the Team Victory table. He was sitting their because at his own team table there was no one that he liked anymore and the vacant Team Victory table seemed like a good place to sit. Sighing he glanced to his own table. Owen was looking glum and not even eating the gruel that Chef prepared for them To Owen's right he could see Tyler who was talking to Alejandro and finally to Alejandro's right there was Duncan who was occasionally making remarks to the conversation but not one of the main parties involved with it.

Noah kind of liked that Duncan was hanging palling around with Alejandro. This was due to the fact that he wanted Duncan to act as normal as possible so no one would accept them being together in an alliance along with Gwen.

"I hope she didn't forget to bring me her food." Noah said glancing at the clock. They had agreed that at 9:00 Gwen would lie about going to the bathroom to her team and at 9:05 Noah would lie about making a confessional cam. Where they would actually go is to the plane's cargo hold so she could give Noah a bit of the good food that the winners of challenges always got.

"9:04, better get going now." Noah said standing up from the table. He proceeded to walk past his own table to get to the exit. What Noah didn't notice is Owen almost tearing up seeing his little buddy be so mad at him.

"Noah…" Owen murmured seeing his little friend walk away. Alejandro noticing this tried to use the large Canadian teen's sadness to his advantage.

"Still sad about Noah I see." Alejandro said putting his arm over Owen's shoulder. Owen responded with a sigh.

"He just wanted me to vote for you so badly…" Owen trailed off again.

"And I am ever in your debt of not doing so my friend." Alejandro said smiling at him prompting Owen to smile back.

"Thanks Al, you're so nice. I don't understand why Noah doesn't like you so much." Owen thanked. Alejandro smirked back.

"I don't know why either Owen, I don't know why…"

**Confessional Cams**

**Owen:** I feel so bad that Noah's mad at me. I guess he really wanted Al gone and he must be mad that I lied to him but I just can't vote for Al! He's been so nice to me! *Sighs*

**Alejandro:** Ah yes Noah and Owen this is too perfect. I have to use this to my advantage. Sadly I do not think I can convince Owen to vote for Noah even in his new saddened state but that does not concern me. Next elimination Owen will either vote for Tyler or Duncan, most probably Tyler. Meaning that it would be a tie, and I can definitely beat Noah in any physical challenge.

**End Confessional Cam**

"Here's the door." Noah mumbled opening the door that led to the cargo hold. Opening the entrance he entered it quickly and then closed the door. He didn't want anyone to see him. Especially Alejandro.

"Noah?" Noah spun his head around because of his name being called and saw it was Gwen. She had bags under her eyes and was frowning slightly. She approached him holding out a container of something.

"Here's a piece of my steak." She muttered not looking him in the eye as she gave it to him. Noah nodded in reply as he accepted the steak. He opened it and saw what Gwen was saying was true and that Steak mixed with some greens were inside. Looking back up at her he could also see that her eyes had heavy bags over her eyes.

"You look tired. Make first base with Duncan again the whole night again?" He sarcastically quipped. Noah was expecting Gwen to be mad at him for his remark but she just looked away from him. Like the mere mention of Duncan made her cringe.

"Noah just get the hell away from me." Gwen muttered. Noah raised his eyebrow.

"Why are you so mad?" Noah asked. Looking back that question was kind off stupid but in the moment that was all Noah could say. That's when Gwen turned on him.

"Oh, I don't know Noah. Maybe it has to do with you black mailing me!" Gwen said walking up right to his face. Usually Noah could make a sarcastic quip or comment about this but for some reason he couldn't. It was as if Gwen's cold glare froze him in place.

**ATTENTION PASSENGERS! REPORT TO THE COMMON AREA! **

Chris shouted over the microphone. Noah and Gwen then looked at each other and then the exit. They nodded to each other as they both walked out of the door. However in their haste to go to Chris they failed to notice the purple haired stalker spying on them behind one of the many boxes.

**Confessional Cam**

**Sierra:** O-M-G! Gwen and Noah have a secret alliance! *pauses to scratch her head* I wonder why, The Total Drama Wiki dosen't list them as being friends and they haven't really talked before…

**Confessional Ends**

"Welcome final 9 passengers!" Chris greets seeing all 9 players entering the common area of the ship. "Because this is more or less the halfway point of the competition I thought our next destination should be one where true champions reign; the birthplace of the Olympics!" Chris cheered.

"So we're going to Greece then." Courtney said cheerfully. For some reason Chris shook his head.

"No Courtney, the birthplace of the Olympics are-

"Greece, Courtney is correct." Alejandro finished the host's sentence. Chris then frowned at them both.

"No… The Olympics were first hosted in-

"Greece. Wow you must've sucked at history." Noah informed. Chris frowned but then pulled out a book from his pocket. Flipping through the pages until he found the right one he wanted he stared at it for about 5 seconds and then sighed.

"I guess you are right, The Olympics were from Greece. But the network already paid the location fee for Rome so screw it! We're going to go to Italy!" Chris said. Noah rolled his eyes.

**Confessional Cam**

**Noah: **Whenever I think he couldn't get that stupid he always proves me wrong.

**Confessional Cam ends**

"We're gonna be landing their soon, so just wait here or whatever for a bit until I tell you to get off the plane." Chris said waving his hand as he walked away from them.

"Aw cool Italy!" Owen cheered. "I can eat so much pizza there!" He cheered again to his team. He then turned to Noah who was standing in the corner not part of the conversation. "Aren't you excited buddy!" He said extending his arms for a bear hug. Noah turned to face him and frowned.

"Whatever." He muttured turning away from him. Owen's cheerful face disappeared in a flash at this; still hurting that Noah was mad at him. Alejandro noticing this put his arm around Owen's shoulder trying to console him. Noah seeing this frowned and looked away again.

**Confessional Cam**

**Noah:** I know what Alejandro is doing. Trying to use Owen's feelings to his own personal game. *Sighs* But don't think you're the only one scheming this time around Al, I have Duncan's vote at my fingertips and Gwen when the merge happens. Next vote, tiebreaker or not, you're going down.

**End**

**ATTENTION PASSENGES! WE'RE LANDING IN ITALY PLEASE EXIT THE AIRCRAFT! **Chris blarred over the microphone.

Noah hearing this went along with his teammates to exit the plane.

Xxx

Noah exited the aircraft to find that they somehow landed right next to the Roman Coliseum. Gazing at in awe he wondered how the Italian government let an aircraft land so close to a historic monument.

"Come on let's get going." Chris said ushering the competitors inside the coliseum. Noah gazed around to all of the stands and how big it was. He loved to study ancient Rome but never actually went to the coliseum before.

"Welcome, to the Roman Coliseum where the first part of today's challenge will take place! Where two players will have to duel each other gladiator style with a little twist."

"What twist?" Heather asked knowing that there would be some catch. Chris grinned.

"I was hoping you'd ask that, Chef if you'd please!" Chris called. Chef rolled his eyes and then tossed Chris of what looked like a deck of cards. "I had to try to change this challenge a little to have a little Greece in it. Anyway you won't be just battling each other to win; you're going to be battling each other to win as gods!"

"What?" Cody asked with Chris nodding in return.

"Yep, I have in my hand 10 cards, 5 of the cards are gods from Roman mythology and the other 5 are ones from Greek mythology. One team will be the Romans and the other the Greeks. Each person from the Greek team will pick a random card which will correspond which god you'll be fighting as. Romans you'll do the same only you'll do it from the Roman deck. Once someone has their god they'll be receiving armor and weapons that correspond with the god they choose. Then you'll fight a god from the opposing team with that armor. The team with the most of duels won wins the first part of today's challenge and will receive a special advantage for part 2 of today's challenge."

"But how will we decide who's Greek and Rome?" Owen asked raising his hand.

"Will do that via coin toss." Chris said pulling out a Canadian quarter from his pocket. "Whoever wins the toss picks which mythology they will play as. Amazons which side do you want?" Chris said turning to the Amazons.

"Tails." Courtney answered.

"Okay, that means team me will be heads." Chris said. He then tossed up the coin and caught it on his other palm. Then he flipped over the coin on the back of his other hand and then looked. "It's heads, so team me which mythology do you want." Alejandro motioned Noah and the others to do a team huddle so they could decide which Noah complied.

"Okay fellow amigos what are your thoughts." Alejandro asked.

"I think we should pick Rome." Tyler spoke up. Noah nodded.

"I agree, we're in Rome so perhaps if we pick the Roman mythology we'll have an advantage of some kind." Noah agreed. Alejandro smiled back at him.

"Okay amigo, Rome it is." Alejandro said in a voice friendly but fake. Noah nodded back as his team broke out of the huddle.

"Chris, we pick Rome." Alejandro declared. Chris nodded.

"Okay then, Amazons you'll be Greece and now for the cards." Chris said holding up the two decks. He gave Chef the Greek one for the Amazons to pick while Chris held out the Roman ones to Noah's team.

"Pick your poison." Chris said cheerfully. Alejandro picked the first card and flipped it over.

"Mars." Alejandro said looking at his card name. Tyler who picked his card as well turned it over.

"Mercury." Tyler said looking at the card. "Wonder what he does?" Owen shrugged as he turned over his card.

"Jupiter, oh cool I'm named after a planet!" Owen said cheerfully with Noah rolling his eyes as he flipped his card over.

"Hey I'm Vulcan." Noah said smiling. Vulcan was a fire god and Noah hoped that meant his weapons were somehow fire related.

"I'm some Venus person." Duncan mumbled confused. Upon hearing this Noah burst out laughing. Duncan glared at him. "What's so funny!?" He shouted. Noah tried to contain himself.

"Oh sorry, Venus is the Roman goddess of Beauty!" Noah said bringing him to another tirade of laughter's. Owen giggled too.

"Wait so that means you're like a chick." Owen said. Duncan growled.

"I want another card!" Duncan demanded. Chris shook his head.

"Dems da breaks Duncan." Chris said walking away. Duncan growled yet again.

**Confessional Cam**

**Duncan: **I wanted to kick Noah's ass so much back there. And I would too if it wasn't for him blackmailing me!

**Noah:** D-Duncan as Venus! *He pauses trying to contain his laughter but then stops trying to* Hahahahah!

**Tyler:** Ha-ha-ha!

**Owen:** Ha-ha-ha!

**End confessional**

"Okay we're done with choosing!" Chris said walking over the center. Noah could also see that Chef pushing a big T.V on a cart to the center. "Cause we're short on time, your matches will be shown on the T.V with whom you'll be fighting. And the matches are!"

Noah saw a mini animation of a deck of cards getting shuffled presumably a loading screen then it flashed to the matches tournament bracket style. It showed a picture of each competitor and below it were the names of the gods they were.

"First match, Tyler and Heather!" Chris announced. Heather glared daggers at Tyler making him cringe. Noah could see from the screen that Heather got Ares as her god.

"Second match, Owen and Courtney!" Noah looked at the T.V that Courtney was Aphrodite.

"Third match, Duncan and Cody!" Duncan smirked at the geek while Cody cringed. He was hermes

"Fourth match is, Alejandro and Sierra!" Noah could see that Sierra was Artemis.

"And finally last match will be: Noah and Gwen!" Noah and Gwen just stared off into each other. No doubt Chris saw their conversation in the cargo hold and wanted to stir up some more drama. Noah saw that Gwen's god was Hephaestus, his Greek counterpart.

"Okay so not to waste any time, contestants follow Chef to where your respective god armor and weapons are." Chris said. Noah shrugged and then followed Chef with the rest of the contestants.

Xxx

"Oh shit." Duncan muttered as he examined what he was wearing as his team walked out of their respective God clothing chambers. He was wearing a women's warriors uniform. He had a belt with perfumes on it to which Noah guessed is used to stun an opponent. Noah then examined himself. He had a small hammer with a symbol on it that was eerily similar to the Fire Nation symbol used in _Avatar: The Last Airbender. _Other than that Noah was dressed in typical armor from ancient Rome.

"Alright gladiators, let's get ready for the first match! Heather and Tyler!" Chris shouted. Noah hearing this backed up from the battlefield and went into one of the stands near his team. Noah then saw Tyler and Heather stand up and walk towards each other and stopping to look one another in the eye. Tyler was jittering and looking nervous while Heather just kept glaring.

"Alright, battlers! You either have to knock your opponent out or make the other one say uncle. Other than that anything is legal so good luck!" Chris said backing away. "FIGHT!"

Heather almost immediately went for a roundhouse kick to Tyler's torso. Tyler stumbled over managed to dodge Heathers left hook and jumped back. Heather kept trying to hit him with a barrage of punches but Tyler was still dodging them all.

"Just let me hit you!" She screamed as she missed another left hook. Tyler seemed to smirk.

"Sorry can't let you do that." He smiled as he dodged another. For what it seemed like many minutes to Noah proceeded Tyler running around the arena dodging Heather's attacks. Noah could see that the more time they Tyler ran from her Heather was getting more tired and her moves getting sloppy. If this was anytime for Tyler to make a move it would be now.

"Come on Tyler you got her on the ropes just make a move!" Alejandro shouted over the stands to his teammate almost reading Noah's thoughts. Tyler got distracted by Alejandro and turned his head to respond.

"I can't hit a gir-"Tyler got kicked in the gut by Heather making him stop midsentence. Heather not wanting to miss this opportunity pulled out a un seethed a plastic sword from her belt (She was Are's meaning the weapon would naturally be a sworded one) wacked Tyler's head with it on the side of the blade (To Chris's disappointment the Lawyers wouldn't allow them to use real swords) Tyler now wounded put his hands to cover his face for anymore future blows. This is where he made his fatal flaw. Heather noticing that his crotch was unguarded swung the sword at it, hard.

"YOOOOWWWWCCCHHH!" Tyler screeched out in pain grabbing the injured area with his hands. Heather smirking went down to eye level with him.

"Want to give it up?" She asked. Tyler in his injured state just nodded his head in pain. Heather now smirking raised her hands in victory.

"And Heather gets a point for Team Amazon!" Chris shouted out to the crowd. Courtney smiled and cheered in approval along with Sierra at this. Gwen just looked away and Cody looked sorry for Tyler, knowing how hard a hit to the groin could be for a guy.

**Confessional Cam**

**Heather: **Okay, I might have gone a little too far but hello, I need to keep up this teams winning streak! I know for a fact that Courtney, Gwen and Sierra will vote for me if we lose meaning I have to make sure the Amazons win until we get to the merge! *Sighs* The only potential ally I have is Cody but that still won't save me for elimination!

**Tyler:** *Still clutching his groin in pain* From now on, I'm going to wear a crotch guard or something all the time from now on. Also I think I'm now afraid of Heather.

**Alejandro: **Incompetent idiot! He didn't have to hit her he just needed to pin her down or something!

**Noah:** I feel sorry for him but hey, better him then me.

**Duncan:** Man, that's funny! Guy got hit in the crotch, classic!

**End Confessional Cams**

"Okay, now that we have that over with the next battle will be between Owen and Courtney!" Courtney smirked at Owen making him cringe, more so then before. If Noah had to guess he must be worried about his crotch now seeing what Heather did to Tyler.

As Owen and Courtney walked into the ring Noah for the first time truly examined what type of armor Owen was wearing. He didn't look so much like Jupiter. He had some gloves on that looked like it weighed a ton and some standard looking battle armor. That was about it. Scanning over to look at Courtney and with what she was wearing made Noah blush a bit. It looked like she had makeup on and she had a shirt on really tight. Basically to Noah she looked like a stripper, big cleavage and all. However Noah did notice that she had bottles of perfume on her belt like Duncan.

"Okay, Courtney and Owen. Let the Duel begin!" Courtney wasted no time giving a sidekick right to Owen's gut. Owen dazed by the kick made his gut fat to knock Courtney off making her fall right into the dirt.

"You fat." Courtney glared as she ran back up again. Owen now scared for his life put his palms up to his face in fear of another kick. Courtney now going for the punch and aiming at Owen's face punched his hands. And then Noah had to sit up because something very interesting happened. She got shocked. Not a big one but a minor one causing her to back off. He could also faintly see the sparks glowing off of Owen's gloves.

"Ow, I think that shocked me!" Courtney said rubbing her hands. Chris grinned.

"Yep! The gloves that Owen has on send out minor electric shocks when they touch something. Making them great for combat." Chris explained. Owen looked up at the gloves.

"Wow, that's awesome!" He said gazing on them. Courtney scowled.

"That's not _fair!_ The only thing I have is some sleazy outfit and bottles of perfume!" Courtney shouted. Chris shrugged.

"Hey, it was the luck of the draw and Owen got the best card. You on the other hand got the worst." Chris explained. Courtney still was mad. "He dosen't even look like Jupiter!" She also chastised.

"Well if you can find a way for Owen to get a six pack and shoot magical lightning from thin air be my guest." Chris replied.

"Fine, whatever." Courtney said glaring back at Owen. "I can still beat you with or without those gloves." She said and punched Owen right into his gut. Owen not expecting tumbled back to the ground. Courtney going for another punch to the stomach got shocked when Owen used his gloves to shock her.

"Sorry." Owen said as he sprang up and ran from her. Courtney growled.

"Come back here and fight!" She said running after him. Courtney being more fit caught up to him fast but Owen just shocked her whenever she got close to her. This went on for a few times before Courtney stopped running.

"Got to find another strategy." The C.I.T thought. She looked at her opponent. Owen to nice of a guy didn't like to go on the offensive and only resorted to counter attacking Courtney's moves meaning she knew she had time to strategize. She glanced down to her belt to reveal a small vile of perfume. If she could throw it at Owens face then maybe it would stun him long enough to attack him without giving him time to block.

"Is that the ice cream truck I hear?" Courtney asked pulling out the vile of perfume. Of course anyone could tell she was lying but to Owen he thought she was being serious.

"Ice cream, where!" He spun around excitingly oblivious to the fact that she was lying. Noah noticing this tried to warn him.

"There is no ice cream Owen!" He yelled but the big lug just kept scanning for it_. Ice cream; another thing he cares about more than me_ Noah thought in disgust.

"Here's your ice cream!" Courtney screamed as she threw the perfume at him. A haze of pink and purple surrounded Owens face as he coughed.

"Cack-Cack." Owen wheezed. Courtney not wanting to let this opportunity go to waste punched Owen right in the gut. She then tried to do a round house kick to the side of his torso which succeeded leaving Owen to tumble down in the dirt.

"Come on Owen." Noah said not wanting to see his big friend go down. Then an idea entered his mind that could somehow turn the tables. He went near Duncan and whispered something in his ear. Duncan swung his head to face him.

"What?" He asked to clarify. Noah frowned.

"Just do it, Owen can't last much longer out there so it's our only shot. You do want to win don't you?" He asked. Duncan scowled.

"Fine." He muttered a reply. Duncan then stood up on one of the bleachers.

"Courtney you really look smokin, in that outfit!" Duncan hollered into the arena. Courtney dazed went to look at him.

"Dunca-

"NOW OWEN!" Noah screamed to the large teen. Owen a little dazed of what Noah was saying finally understood and used his pointer fingers to poke Courtney.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." Owen said as he poked her with his electric fingers.

"Ow, ow YOWCH!" Courtney hollered back stumbling back at the force of the electric shock. She finally tumbled to the ground.

"Aw jeez sorry Courtney!" Owen said sadly seeing her tumbling over. "I didn't mean to hurt you!" Courtney just glared back at him.

"You fat son of a-." Courtney tried to get up and punch him but her limbs couldn't move correctly. "Why can't I move!" Courtney said as she tried to get up. Noah widened his eyes.

"Must've paralyzed her." He mumbled to Duncan. Duncan nodded back.

"Yep." He agreed.

"And it seems that Courtney can't move!" Chris said looking at the two competitors. "Courtney do you yield to Owen?" He asked. Courtney shook her head.

"NEVER!" She yelled back and kept struggling to get up. Owen just looked awkward standing there. Noah knew that Owen hated to do this. Owen never wanted to hurt people, physically or mentally.

"Okay, Courtney if you can't move in the next 5 seconds Owen will win!" Chris announced. "1.-' Courtney tried to struggle but it was to no avail. "2-'

"Come on Courtney!" Gwen yelled on to her friend.

"3, 4, 5. And Owen takes a point for Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot!" He announced.

**Confessional Cam**

**Gwen: **What was Duncan calling Courtney 'hot' for? I mean I can figure out that he was trying to throw her off her game but what if he really thought… *Sighs*

**Duncan:** I know I'm with Gwen now and everything but I didn't really mind what Noah told me to do. I mean she did look kind a hot with that shirt on…

**Noah:** We really need to win this challenge. I was half tempted to throw this challenged so I can have another chance of sending Alejandro home but it was too risky. Besides if the Amazons lose then Heather would probably be the next to go and after seeing her knee Tyler in the groin she's looking like a threat. That's why I told Duncan to say that to Courtney, throw her off her game.

**End Confessional Cam**

"Alright after Chef gets Courtney to the infirmary." Chris said looking behind his shoulder to find that the black Chef was carrying her off to first aid. "We can go to our third match! Which will be, and this will be a good one, Duncan and Cody!" Cody gulped as he walked into the ring to face the criminal. Duncan on the other hand was smirking.

**Confessional Cam**

**Duncan: **This will be easy!

**Cody:** Why did I have to pair with Duncan! *Sighs first but then a look of determination crosses his face* No, I refuse to be eliminated due to injury again!

**End Confessional Cams**

Duncan and Cody both looked at each other as they entered the ring. Duncan smirked as he saw Cody's face.

"DUEL!" Chris shouted giving his signal that they could start battling. Duncan grinning immediately went on the offensive, running towards Cody getting ready for a punch. Cody somehow dodged the attack and sprinted off in the other direction.

"Why you little." Duncan murmured as he looked at him running. Growling he took off after Cody. Cody looking behind him and seeing that Duncan was closing in was in a panic. Scanning if something was in his belt that he could use. However the only thing he could find were blank envelopes. Even though Cody was Hermes he didn't think delivering letters would be that useful

"Yo dorkus!" Duncan yelled startling Cody as he tackled him.

"Gah!" Cody screamed trying to struggle from Duncan. Duncan lying on top of Cody so he was on the front of his torso and started to pull his arm.

"Just say uncle and I'll stop!" Duncan laughed as he pulled harder on Cody's arm. Noah actually cringed as he saw Cody getting beat up like this. Hopefully he wouldn't piss him off for Duncan to do that to him. Sierra's eyes also widened as he saw this and she growled.

"Stay-off-my-CODYKINS!" She suddenly shrieked trying to run at Duncan with Heather and Gwen holding her back. "Lemme at him, lemme at him!" Sierra said struggling to get out of both of their teammates hands.

"Better make sure she stays back Amazons; if Sierra interferes then Team Me will receive a point." Chris murmured seeing Sierra struggle. Noah frowned as he thought what was going to happen next with two scenarios playing out in his mind. Duncan knocking Cody out giving his team the point or Sierra struggling free from Heather and Gwen and pouncing on Duncan which would disqualify Cody. Noah hoped for the later because he didn't want to have Cody to injured from Duncan. He still needed an ally for the merge after all.

"Come on Cody!" Heather shouted as she held the struggling Sierra back. "You can do it!" Heather tried to encourage. _Strange _Noah thought. Heather encouraging a fellow teammate? He also found it weird how Gwen didn't seem to encourage Cody at all. Then as if Cody heard Heather's words of encouragement mustered all the power he could find and managed to get his arm out of Duncan's grasp. Then with break neck speed he gave the delinquent a right hook to the jaw.

"Damn!" Duncan cursed as he got off guard. Cody seeing the criminal was dismayed kicked him in the gut which fully freed Cody from Duncan's grasp. Knowing this was a window of escaping Duncan he ran away. Heather growled.

"Come on Cody here's your chance! Don't run from him!" Heather cried.

"Yeah Codykins, you show that mean ol Duncan who's boss!" Sierra also said who now seeing Cody's escape was no longer trying to pummel Duncan. Cody turned around hearing his team's orders and tried to run back towards Duncan. Duncan who was now standing up could see Cody coming towards him. He was smirking. Cody was in a woozy state and now running like a drunkard swaying back and forth with each pace. Extending his arm he turned he then turned it to a fist and waited.

"Cody open your eyes you idiot! You're going to run right into his hand!" Heather tried to warn. Cody still running turned his head to the side.

"Heather, what do yo-'Suddenly Cody fell at the force of Duncan's fist that he ran into. Right in his left jaw. Cody's eyes turned white as he fell to the ground tumbling, dropping his letters as he fell. Duncan smirking triumphantly raised his hands in victory.

"And Duncan wins for Team Me!" Chris declared. "Oh and Chef you might want to check if Cody's still alive." He then said pointing to the now limp body.

"YOU HURT MY CODY!" Sierra pointing to Duncan as she shrieked. She then broke into a sprint that was aiming right towards the delinquent.

"Oh shit." Duncan cursed as she saw the purple haired stalker run towards him. He tried to dart out of her way but Sierra was too quick and gave him a punch to the face. Duncan fell down in shock with Sierra jumping on top of him to pummel him some more. Noah chuckled seeing the delinquent get beat up by a girl.

"Chris shouldn't you stop her!" Gwen turned to the host. Chris waved his hand.

"Aw come on, our viewers love to see people get beaten up." Chris said. Gwen just stared at him coldly. Chris sighed.

"Alright fine, Chef gets her off of him." Chris instructed to Chef who was busy examining Cody. Soon after Chef finally pulled Sierra from Duncan who was knocked out and beaten up as much as Cody. Chef deciding that neither Cody nor Duncan could compete for the rest of the day ordered some interns to help carry them to the plane for some first aid treatment.

"Alright our rent time expires in about 20 minutes so I have an idea that could speed things up." Chris started to explain. "The two final matches will be merged into one which will mean it will be a 2 v. 2 match. So it's Noah and Alejandro vs. Gwen and Sierra to determine the winner of the first part of today's challenge." Noah sighed as he heard this news. Not only was his fight occurring sooner than expected but he had to work with Alejandro. Yay.

"So how do you want to go about this?" Alejandro said looking at their two competitors as they walked on the arena. Noah shrugged. _Maybe you can manipulate them to lose, like you did with Bridgette._ Noah thought to himself. Alejandro seeing Noah wasn't answering him decided for himself.

"Well to make things more simpler for the both of us if you and I were to just try to focus our attacks on our competitors before the fights merge. So then not one of us will get overwhelmed." Noah blinked.

"So I fight Gwen?" Noah mused. Alejandro nodded.

"Is that a problem?" Alejandro asked. Noah shook his head.

"No, not a problem." Noah answered. Actually Noah did feel off on fighting Gwen. Even before the competition Noah didn't hate, he didn't like her by any stretch but he certainly didn't dislike her in anyway. And now with their alliance it just felt weird to him that he would have to fight her. Noah looking across from himself stared at Gwen. She wasn't giving him the look of a glare like she did in the cargo hold this morning. Her look was one of uncertainty and if it was Gwen nervous fighting him or her being worried about Duncan he couldn't say for certain.

"DUEL!" Chris erupted breaking Noah's thoughts. Noah could see Sierra sprinting towards Alejandro trying to get a counter attack. Knowing it was his time to make his move he locked eyes with Gwen one last time. Whatever plans Noah and Gwen made didn't matter at this time. They both knew for now just to try their best and try to have a win for their team. With that tacit agreement made up Noah picked up his hammer as Gwen did with hers.

Gwen made the first move as she started to jog towards him slowly. Noah felt his belt to try to see if Chris put anything in there to have this situation to this advantage. He pulled out 3 small black pebbles. Noah not knowing what they did just looked at him for a second but picked his head up as he saw Gwen was almost as arm's length of his.

"Urgh!" Gwen strained as she tried to slam her hammer to Noah's armored protected shoulder. Noah felt a vibration through his shoulder at that. Thankfully they were the both of them were the best armored because without the armor Noah knew he wouldn't stand a chance. Stumbling from the blow he dropped the pebbles which exploded on contact.

"Ow!" Noah and Gwen both yelped backing away from each other.

"Yep, those mini pebbles explode on contact. Since the lawyers didn't allow me to give you two flamethrowers it was the best I could come up with for a weapon resembling fire." Chris explained. Noah recovered from the mini explosions faster than Gwen and slammed his hammer at Gwen's shoulder. Despite using all the force he could muster Noah could see it did barely anything to Gwen. She smirked at him.

"That all you got?" Gwen said in one of her rare moments of taunting. Noah couldn't help smirk back.

"No." He said plainly throwing a few more pebbles at her feet. He backed up quick enough for them to explode under Gwen causing her to fall backwards.

"Damn it." Gwen cursed under her breath seeing Noah going near her. He raised his hammer making her think he would go for a physical attack causing her to block with her hammer. However Noah predicted that she would do this and instead of swinging his hammer he threw a few more pebbles Gwen's way. Gwen tried to stumble away from the exploding pebbles but they sent her stumbling in another direction. Noah smirked at this.

_I got her on the ropes but sooner or later I have to change my strategy. If I keep throwing the pebbles at her she's bound to wise up and start counterattacking properly. If only I could use the hammer better. _

Noah thought. Noah saw that in his time contemplating Gwen got back up on her feet breathing heavily. She was dressed in female warrior armor leaving her belly exposed which looked red from the pebbles blasting on her.

"Give up yet?" Noah said. Gwen shook her head.

"Not that easy, no." She replied causing Noah to smirk.

"Guess I have to try harder than do I?" He mused. Gwen smirked in return.

"I guess I have to too." She replied. Just then Noah felt sheer adrenaline start to pump through his veins. Before he was uneasy fighting Gwen but now he was starting to like it. He didn't like it because he hated her and want her hurt, it was something else. Something about Gwen…

He shakes it out of his mind as he drew his weapon as did Gwen. Staring at each other again, Gwen started to sprint towards him with Noah doing the same. Raising their weapons in the air Gwen and even Noah let out a battle cry as they prepared to fight again.

Xxx

"I'll do this for you Cody!" Sierra yelled with adrenaline as she kept punching Alejandro. She managed to trick him faking for a left hook but then going for the right and now she got him off guard. Alejandro on the other hand was trying to find a way to fight Sierra but not actually hurt her. He still needed to maintain his persona of being nice after all. Suddenly Sierra did a sweep kick causing Alejandro to fall on his rear.

"I give up!" Alejandro shouted before Sierra had a chance to punch him. Sierra gave him a weird look.

"Give up… YAY I WON!" She shouted in triumph. Alejandro sighed as he shook his head. His best course of action was in his opinion to give in to Sierra. He couldn't possibly beat her without hurting her and he didn't want to look like a fool for getting beat up like a girl. Like Tyler.

"Wow, I seriously didn't see that coming! Now I guess we have to see if Gwen or Noah will win!" Chris said turning his attention toward the Noah and Gwen battle. Alejandro himself turned to the other fight himself.

_Wonder how that little annoyance will fair against that goth?_ Alejandro thought as he watched.

Xxx

Noah thought that this would never be over. It felt like it had been eternity since they first started the fight with Gwen countering every move he tried to make. As he dodged Gwen's hammer for about the millionth time he knew he had to try a different strategy. Glancing at his pouch he had only 5 fire pebbles left, when those ran out he would be finished. He certainly didn't do quite well with his hammer.

_She's getting weary though, one more solid hit on her and I'll win._ He mused trying to hit her with his hammer again but missing. Gwen tried to hit his feet but he jumped back. _The armor is protecting her the most so if I try to figure away out of tha- Aha! _Noah figured out what he would have to do. Raising his hammer he charged at Gwen like a bull but with Noah's poor speed Gwen easily slammed her hammer into the side of him making him tumble to the ground.

Gwen assumed that Noah was going to counter attack but just laid their like a limp noodle. Gwen who was puzzled walked up to the lying down egghead. She squatted down trying to see if she truly had knocked him out. Noah could feel her breath on his face, her face was mere inches from his. Noah felt his face flush but continued to stay limp until it was the right moment to strike. Opening his eyes for a brief moment he could see that there was an opening in her armor. However it was her cleavage.

Scanning if there were other openings he could use but finding none he sighed knowing what he would have to do. He suddenly sprang up as he took one of the pebble rocks.

"Noah!" Gwen shouted surprised as he sprang. Noah taking one of the rocks threw it in the narrow opening. His hand almost touched her boob. The mini explosion detonated in her armor making Gwen stagger and fall making her clutch her chest in pain. Noah breathed heavily as he stood up.

"And from a come from behind victory, Noah wins the first part of the challenge for team me!" Chris shouted out to the crowd with TCIRRRRH erupting in cheers.

"Okay, okay we gotta go pronto now before the Vatican comes and charges us some more for staying here late…" Noah nodded as he followed him glancing back at Gwen who was getting helped up by Sierra and Heather.  
His team looked like they were on good standings considering Cody and Courtney both had to go to the infirmary meaning that they can't compete (Not that Noah was happy they got hurt but still)

Noah still had Duncan and Gwen at his fingertips for votes meaning he was one of the strongest players in the game right now. What could go wrong?

**A/N- Yep so Team Chris one the first half of the challenge. The next part of the challenge will have more down time meaning for more interactions from Noah and the fellow competitors. Hopefully I didn't end it to abruptly though…**

**ewisko8-**


	4. When in Rome Pt2

**Authors Notes: The second part to the Italy challenge! Now before I get down to business I like to inform everyone that a lot of people are asking me if this story if Gwuncan or Gwoah. The answer in short is…. You have to find out at the end. Yes I can say for certain that Noah will be with someone by the end of this story. If it's Gwen or not that's for you guys to find out :) **

**Anyway this will have an elimination ceremony meaning this chapter will have my first AU elimination. Hopefully I did it well.**

**Also if anyone that's reading this has never heard Stairway to Heaven or Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen before then I want you to hit that back button go onto Youtube and hear them this instant before you read this. Not only are they fantastic songs but they play a role in this chapter. Which you'll all see as you read.**

"When do you think we're gonna get there?" Tyler mused glancing at the window to his right. Noah who was to his left shrugged.

"Whatever it is it's not going to be in Rome." Noah deduced sighing. After they had done competing in the coliseum Chris made all of the contestants go on a bus where it would take them to their next challenge. He told them it would be about a 2 hour drive from Rome to wherever they were going next to compete which was a distance too small for the plane to fly to with it making any sense. It would be more affordable if they just rented a bus to drive them there.

Both teams were on different sides of the bus; The Amazons were on the right while Noah's team was on the left side. Noah also heard that Chris announced that Cody, Courtney and Duncan were going to arrive their by taxi meaning that their injuries weren't as severe as Chef predicted. Noah was a little disappointed that they wouldn't have an upper hand though…

The long bus ride also meant that Noah could think about his next move in the game. Of course his first objective was for Alejandro to be gone of course, but he wasn't sure how he should go about it. He didn't want to throw this challenge but there was a small fear that his team would win every challenge until the merge. Noah knew that wasn't likely but it was always a possibility. And even though Noah wanted Alejandro gone as soon as possible he knew that he would get rid of another strong competitor if his team won: Heather. Courtney, Gwen and Sierra would probably vote for her Noah was sure of that.

However he needed to fully utilize his votes from Duncan and Gwen because Noah had no idea how long they wanted to keep themselves a secret. Gwen wanted to but Duncan seemed like he could care less about anyone knowing. So as long as Gwen still cared Noah was still in the clear at least for the short term.

But Alejandro still had players at his disposal too: Owen and Tyler and with the exception of Owen, Tyler and Alejandro would vote for him the first chance they got. Noah sighed as the name Tyler rung in his ears. Before the London challenge Noah actually liked Tyler but now it seemed that Alejandro has convinced Tyler otherwise.

_Another person he's turned against me_ Noah thought in disgust.

"Okay competitors, we've arrived at our next destination: Mila's Teatro ala Salca!" Chris announced as the bus screeched to a halt.

"Teatro ah what?" Owen said confused. Noah rolled his eyes.

"Teatro ala Salca. One of the most famous opera houses in the world?" Noah corrected Owen but was now confused. "How on earth did you afford to rent this place out?" Noah turned his head to ask Chris. Chris smiled.

"Believe me Noah, it was a ton of cash! But hopefully if things work out we can get all of it back and then some." Chris muttured the last part softly. Heather raised her eyebrow.

"What do you mean if things 'work out?" She asked. Chris smiled.

"All will be explained eventually now file off the bus everyone!" Chris ordered as Noah and everyone else around him exited the bus.

Xxx

"This place is humungous!" Owen said in awe as they filed in to the main area. Noah glanced around to see hundreds of chairs in rows not to mention the balconies. How much money did they spend to rent this place out?

"Attention competitors!" Chris announced climbing up on the stage. "Time to explain part 2 of the Italy challenge! Now you might of all figures out by now that I didn't order a song yet right?" Chris asked. Noah nodded his head as well as everyone else in the room. Noah was thankful that Chris didn't make them sing during the gladiator challenge. It would have made to fight Gwen a lot more difficult.

"That's because this whole challenge will be a singing challenge!" Chris announced.

"Aw more cruddy singing." Duncan mumbled. Noah turned around to see that the delinquent plus Cody and Courtney were walking towards them. Chris smirked.

"I guess you guys are all better now." He mumbled seeing Duncan going towards team Chris and Cody and Courtney to team Amazon. Noah saw that Sierra was growling towards Duncan and glaring. Duncan gulped.

**Confessional**

**Duncan:** Look I did not get beat up by a girl! She just surprised me that's all. *He cringed at the thought of Sierra punching him again.

**Sierra: **Chris might've saved that meanie this time but not for long! He'll pay for hurting my Cody kins!

**End Confessional**

As Chris saw everyone get into place he began to announce the challenge.

"This won't be like a normal singing challenge though. Both teams will have to perform a number which can include dancing as well but you don't really have to add it."

Courtney raised her hand. "Does it have to be an original song?" Chris shook his head.

"No, you can sing any song you want. I'd recommend that because trying to make up a good song's challenging. Another thing I'd like to add is to the back of the theatre-" Chris stopped mid sentence to point behind the curtain. "There will be a store room with instruments that both teams can use for the song. So it doesn't totally have to be singing related."

"That won't be problem amigos. I know how to play an abundance of instruments." Alejandro announced. Noah rolled his eyes.

"And as a special twist the songs won't be judged by Chef or I." Chris said glancing to Noah.

"Noah remember how you asked me how we could afford renting the coliseum and opera house?" Chris asked. Noah nodded. Chris smirked.

"Well the network decided that this will be a live concert! Yep, real people paid money to go to a live concert to see you guys sing. Which will be at about 8:00." As Chris was explaining the challenge further Noah remembered something. Wanting to know what it was he raised his hand.

"What about our reward that we won last time?" Noah asked. "You did remember that right?" As Noah asked that question he could see Chris's face contort into an almost psychotic grin.

"Oh yes Noah I have. For Team Chris is really really really really really hot award you will receive a helper that will help you prepare and perform your piece of music. Kind off hoping he'd be with Team Amazon but I think this will work just as well. Please welcome former Total Drama competitor: Trent!" Chris shouted pointing to stage right. Soon the green shirted guitar player walked out on stage. Noah heard Gwen gasp as she saw him. Duncan looked startled but less so.

"Glad to be back here." Trent said jumping off the stage and walking to Noah's team.

"Also for clarification Trent is _**not**_ back in the competition but only to help you guys with your next challenge." Chris explained. Noah didn't even here what Chris had to say. His stomach was full of knots.

Trent was here. Trent watched the last episode. Trent watched Duncan and Gwen kiss. Trent watched Noah blackmail them into an alliance. Trent could tell everyone about it.

_No!_ Noah screamed inside his head. It can't end like this. Noah wouldn't allow it. He had worked too hard for his efforts to be dashed like this. Maybe Trent won't tell anyone about this.

"Noah you okay buddy." Owen put his hand on Noah's shoulder seeing how hard Noah was breathing. Noah blinked and looked up at him.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Noah tried to hide his face from fear. He had no idea how much outward emotion he was showing just now. Owen smiled back and shrugged.

"How do we win?" Tyler asked breaking Noah's thoughts.

"After the two performances the audience will vote for which number they liked best. Yadda-yadda-yadda whichever team wins the vote wins and the losing team will be sending home a player tonight. Also if any of you want to go explore the city for inspiration you're welcome to do that." Chris answered as he glanced at his watch. "Okay synchronize your watches people and meet back here with your numbers at 8:00 Italy time." Chris ended his explanation signifying that he released the competitors to start the challenge.

Xxx

"Okay amigos, I say we should hand over the reins to Trent considering he's the one with the most musical experience." Alejandro said clasping his hands together. His team was on the left side of the opera house while the Amazons were to the right of it. Trent looked a bit taken aback by Alejandro's offer but nodded his head

"Thanks man. Now do any of you dudes know any songs you guys would want to do first off." Trent mumbled. Noah noticed immediately that Trent sounded off. The last sentence he said was odd and his voice sounded a little high.

"_American Pie?"_ Tyler suggested. Trent snapped his fingers.

"Yeah that's good! First song I've ever learned to play matter a fact. Anything else?"

"Ooo! Ooo! There's this one song I know called erm aaa." Owen scratched his head trying to remember it. "Baba- Baba something." Owen muttured.

"Baba O Riley?" Trent thought. Owen nodded.

"Yeah! That's the one!" Owen answered. Trent nodded again.

"That's another good one! So-' This is where Noah zoned out. Trent might've been a good musician but all he did thus far was just compliment everyone's song ideas. He was just concerned if Trent would keep his mouth shut on the whole him blackmailing Gwen and Duncan fiasco. Trent of course would be concerned with that. He was blackmailing his ex-girlfriend. And he had just found out that his girlfriend had started dating another guy. Noah was really surprised how Trent masked his sadness so far.

"Noah do you have any ideas?" Trent asked breaking Noah's thoughts. Noah blinked but shrugged.

"No." He stated simply. Trent frowned.

"Come on man, any idea would be helpful." Noah frowned right back at Trent. Trent's voice like before squeaked a little bit as he spoke to him making Noah feel uncomfortable.

"No." He stated simply again. Trent shrugged giving up.

"Fine then." He replied.

"How about some metal music." Duncan suggested. Trent looked like he froze as he turned his head towards the delinquent. "Something kind off _gothic_ would be nice also." Duncan said almost sneering at Trent. Noah took a moment to figure out what Duncan was doing but then it hit him. He was mocking Trent how he was dating Gwen now. Duncan wasn't that stupid. He must've realized that Trent watched the last episode like he did and instead of being afraid that Trent might tell everyone he was treating it like a game. A game that Duncan was enjoying immensely.

"Why would you think metal would be good?" Trent asked behind gritted teeth. Duncan grinned.

"Well you know since we're in a pretty old place I'd thought we would try to do something to remember the _Gothic _people. Come on Trent you remember the _Goths_ don't you Trent." Duncan chuckled.

"Hey man knock it off." Tyler said coldly intervening. Duncan raised his eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" He replied. Tyler frowned.

"You don't have to make fun of the guy you know. He probably is still hurting about _Gwen."_ Tyler responded. Noah felt an overwhelming urge to smack Tyler upside the head. Of course Tyler picked up on how Trent was feeling but it was more embarrassing to mention it full blown then to just make it eerily implied. Tyler meant well but he sure was stupid.

"Duncan whatever feelings I have for Gwen or did have doesn't matter. Can we just put that aside for now." Trent said trying to recover from embarrassment. "I'm pretty sure if our roles were reversed you wouldn't want me to reveal any secrets about you now." Trent said staring at Duncan. Noah's eyes widened. Trent was threating to tell everyone! Duncan seemed to get the message to and growled.

"Fine." Duncan complied. Trent nodded his head.

"Good, so out of all of the songs you guys want to do what do you want to do the most?" He asked trying to get the group back on track.

"Stairway to Heaven." Tyler answered with Alejandro and Owen responding with the same answer. Duncan growled with a yes which left Trent to turn to Noah for an answer. Noah just shrugged.

"Sure whatever." Noah mumbled with Trent nodding.

"Okay stairway it is. I know already Alejandro knows how to play guitar but who else can play it? You don't have to be super good at it, you just have to strum some chords.". Duncan raised his hand.

"Picked up a little from juvy. Nothing fancy but a few chords." Duncan said. Owen had a similar guitar history as Duncan which he stated to Trent. One of his brothers taught him some chords.

"Tyler, Noah you guys know how?" Trent said turning to the both of them. Tyler shook his head.

"Sorry I never played an instrument before." Tyler said. Trent nodded.

"Noah you ever played?" Trent asked. Noah shook his head.

"No, sorry." He mumbled. Trent shrugged it off.

"No problem, I can teach you two the chords no sweat."

"If I may interject." Alejandro interjected. "If I teach Tyler and you teach Noah the chords to the song it would go faster." Al suggested. Trent shrugged but smiled.

"Makes sense. Great idea Al." He thanked. Alejandro cringed having been called Al but smiled back. Trent clasped his hands together knowing the plan.

"Okay then! I guess I can go with Noah to practice and you with Tyler." He turned to Duncan and Owen. "You guys won't mind if we don't ask you to do anything for a while will you." Owen shrugged.

"Chris said we could go into the city for inspiration so Duncan and I can do that, right Dunc." Owen said nudging his shoulder with Duncan gruffing a similar reply. Noah now noticing what the plan was raised up with Trent.

"Let's go over there to practice." Trent said holding the guitar and walking. He was pointing to an corner area of the theatre that was unoccupied. Noah nodded his head but inside he knew he was going to hate this.

Xxx

It felt awkward as Noah and Trent sat there with both of their guitars (Trent got him one from the back but it to Noah's annoyance it had MLP stickers on it) they have been practicing sure but Noah and Trent both knew what the other one was thinking. Noah finally decided to stop bullshitting around this and spoke up.

"Are we going to talk about last episode or not." Noah said abruptly as he stopped strumming his chord. Trent stopped his chord as well and looked startled. He nodded his head.

"I guess better now than later." He replied. "Hopefully I can persuade you of what I have to say." Trent said putting down his guitar. Noah smirked.

"I highly doubt it but you can try." Noah replied knowing full well what Trent was trying to do. Trent took a long sigh before he spoke.

"Don't get me wrong Noah, Alejandro is a jerk no question about it. I saw just like you how he got rid of Bridgette, LeShawna and DJ plus a few others." Trent said stumbling to find the right words. "But this isn't the right way to take him down, to take anyone down." Trent paused waiting for Noah to respond. Noah frowned back but then smirked and chuckled.

"Don't pretend to be the unbiased person here. You only care because I'm blackmailing Gwen, you can care less about Duncan." Noah replied. Trent look startled once again but nodded.

"Well you hit the nail on the head with that one I guess. You're right, I _hate_ Duncan. But you know full well that Gwen doesn't deserve this. So for her sake, please call this off." Trent ended once again. Noah shook his head again.

"You're treating this as if I'm going to use Gwen's vote to be like Heather." Noah said. Trent shook his head.

"Noah I'm not saying you're Heather I just feel like- Urgh!" Trent clasped his hair in frustration. "I just can't explain it right for some reason! Just please for the sake of Gwen." He ended. Noah quirked an eyebrow.

"I marvel at your use at the English language." Noah said rolling his eyes. Trent shook his head.

"Whatever Noah, I just wanted to let you hear my side of things." Trent said darkly. Noah wondered why Trent cared so much. Of course he still cared about Gwen but didn't he want Alejandro to go? Of course it wasn't a graduate that Noah would get rid of him but he didn't care that the most manipulative contestant had a chance at getting a boot from the show? Noah rolled his eyes and shrugged dropping the argument as he continued strumming chords with Trent.

Xxx

"This food is great!" Owen cheered stuffing another piece of pizza in his mouth. Duncan looked at Owen from a distance and smiled.

"Yeah this stuff ain't that bad." Duncan said taking a bite of another slice. After roaming the city for a little bit the duo found a small Italian place and ordered some slices of pizza pie. They were currently sitting at a table next to the establishment enjoying their meal people watching. Duncan remembered that Trent wanted them to be back at least 3 hours before the concert to put it all together but Duncan didn't really care. What was Trent going to do if they were a half an hour late.

Duncan sighed looking to the street to see the many people walking. What confused him is that no one recognized them from the show yet. And yet Chris must've put up some commercials saying that the contestants from an international reality show success were going to perform on stage, why didn't anyone notice them yet?

But that wasn't nearly on top of Duncan's list of things to think about right now. That spot was held by Gwen, the goth that for some reason was trying to avoid him after they kissed. What was her damage? After being essentially being stalked by that weirdo Trent why wouldn't she like him. Gwen liked him right?

"Damn it…" Duncan cursed quietly. Owen noticed this.

"Did you say something Duncan?" Owen asked looking up at him. Duncan looked up and shook his head.

"Nothing Owen." Duncan replied annoyed that he broke his thoughts. Owen shrugged and went back to eating but he gulped first.

"Hey a Duncan, can I ask you something?" Owen asked. Duncan eyebrow was raised.

"What?" Duncan asked. Owen sighed.

"Do you think after the show I have a chance with Izzy again?" He asked sighing. Duncan simply shrugged.

"I don't know man. Why are you asking me anyway?" He asked back. Owen sighed.

"I don't know, it's just you got back together with Courtney so many times that I thought you'd might have some pointers on how to get chicks back." Owen shrugged and picked up a piece of pepperoni from his pizza. "This piece kind of looks like her too…" He mumbled before taking a bite out of it. Duncan shrugged again.

"I don't know Owen." He said honestly. "But speaking of which I think I'm gonna break up with that bitch." Duncan muttered that last part softly but Owen picked up on that.

"Oh…" Owen replied not knowing what to say. For some reason Duncan got mad about that remark.

"Oh! I thought you'd be happy, she screwed you over last season." Duncan reminded angrily. Owen shrugged.

"I already won one before so I guess it doesn't really matter to me." Owen said.

"But you didn't even get the grand prize because you agreed to the special challenge." Duncan replied. Owen just sat there thinking for a minute.

"Oh yeah…" Owen said but shrugged again. "But who cares! I'm hanging out with one of my best buds in the place with the best food! What more can a guy ask for?" Owen said happily before taking a bite at his pizza again. Duncan marveled at how happy Owen was acting. I guess it wasn't really surprising coming from that guy.

"Yo Owen, do you think after I ditch Courtney you think I have a shot with Gwen?" Duncan asked. Owen was a bit taken a back by this and hand touched his chin in a thinking position but then smiled.

"Gwen's really nice, I think you have a chance." Owen said before taking another bite of his slice. Duncan grinned proud of himself. If it was anyone else he wouldn't of dared to relay so much information but because it was Owen he didn't really care.

_He probably wouldn't even care if he knew I kissed Gwen before I dumped Courtney _

Duncan thought taking another slice of pie from the table.

Xxx

Noah was amazed at how the theater filled up so quickly after the doors opened for the perfomence. Looking out to the crowd he could see throngs of people trying to find their seats. He himself was standing behind the curtain waiting for Chris to introduce the contest. Duncan and Owen arrived a mere hour ago leaving them very little time to practice so Noah didn't think they were in good standings at winning.

_Another chance to send home Al though._

Noah thought smirking. Soon he saw the sadistic host enter from stage left waving to the crowd.

"Hello and welcome! You all will be playing a very special role in deciding which team will win this week's challenge! And from that ultimately play a part in who will be the next one kicked off the plane! You all will be seeing two musical performances one from each team, Amazon and Team me. So let's get started shall we? First up we have Team Amazon with their rendition of _Bohemian Rap City by Queen!"_ After Chris said that he sprinted off the stage and the whole set turned pitch black with darkness. Soon the spotlight came on and Cody walked onto with the rest of the Amazons. However the spotlight was mostly centered around Cody.

_Is this the real life or is this fantasy? Rolling a landslide. Come straight from reality… _Cody sang softly. As he moved onto the next verse the two other minor spotlights lighted up and focused on Gwen and Sierra who began harmonizing with him.

_Open your eyes and look up to the sky and see... _ Gwen and Sierra harmonized with Cody. Soon the spotlights shone on Heather and Courtney as the joined them.

_I'm just a poor boy I need no sympathy…. _Instead of all of the Amazons singing this verse was only Cody as the rest of the Amazons pointed to him. _Because I'm easy come easy go, A little high, little low_

_Anyway the wind blows doesn't really matter to me…_ Cody continued to harmonize by himself.

_To me… _Cody sang. Soon Cody pulled out a toy gun from his pocket as well as a cell phone from his pocket. All of the 4 girls except Sierra backed away from the stage a bit as Sierra and Cody put each of their phones against their ears.

_Mama, just killed a man… _Cody sang sadly while Sierra put a horrified expression on her face. _Mama put a gun against his head_ –Cody simulated him pulling the trigger on his fake gun- _pulled the trigger now he's dead. Mama life had just begun. But now I've thrown it all away..._

Sierra and Cody both quickly stashed the phones into their pockets as the other 3 girls ran back to the stage.

_Mama- _Cody sang while the girls echoed with 'Oooooh' _Didn't mean to make you cry, if I'm not back again this time tomorrow. Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters….._

_Too late my time has come…._

Noah was amazed at Cody' singing voice as he continued singing with the other Amazons ocassionally singing 'Oooohss. His eyes glanced to Gwen who Noah was surprised how good she was singing. Didn't Goth's hate doing that type of stuff? After Cody stopped singing the verse a brief pause they had and Noah thought something was wrong with them on set.

_I see a little silhouette of a man _Cody sang.

_Scaramouche, Scaramouche will you do the fandango? _The rest of the girls echoed.

_Thunder Bolt and Lightning very very frightening me! _Cody and the girls sang

_Galileo_ Courtney sang

_Galileo _Heather chorused.

_Galileo _Sierra sang

_Galileo _Gwen sung.

_Galileo Figaro manifico-o-o-o! _Cody ended the verse. _I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me. _Cody sang again pointing to himself.

_He's just a poor boy, from a poor family! Spare him from his life from this monstrosity!_ All the girls sang pointing at Cody.

_Easy come, easy go. Will you let me go? _Cody sang.

_Bismillah! No we will not let you go. _Courtney and Gwen answered.

_Let him go! _Heather and Sierra sang. Noah saw this was repeated a few times before the next new words of the song began.

_Will you not let me go? Let me go-o-o-o! _Cody sang out. _Oh mama mia mama mia, mama mia let me go! _

_Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me! _Cody echoed again loudly. _So you can stone me and spit in my eye! _He sang loudly. _So you think you can love me and leave me to die!_ Cody ran to the front of the stage for the next verse

_Oh baby!_ Cody sang while winking at the hundreds of girls in the audience who erupted in cheers. _Can't do this to me baby!_ Cody now pretending he was trying to get out of a large box. _Just gotta get out! Just gotta get right out of here! _He runs back to the stage and his spotlight turns blue and his expression drops significantly.

_Nothing really matters. Anyone can see. Nothing really matters. Nothing really matters…._ There was a long pause before Cody sang the final line. _To me…._ Cody sang ever so softly. Noah almost fell out of his seat at the sound the crowd was making to the Amazons. Mostly were shouts of hormone crazed fan girls trying to get into Cody's pants. Cody just showed his gap tooth grin and smirked to the crowd.

"Thank you! Thank you!" He said bowing while the Amazons bowed with him except Gwen who exited the stage as soon as Cody stopped singing not wanting to be in the spotlight more than she needed to be.

"Well Freddy Mercury would be proud!" Chris congratulated as he walked on the stage as the Amazons rushed off of it. "I don't know how the next team is going to follow that up but they're gonna try! Our final act will be Team me performing Stairway to Heaven by. Led Zeppelin with Trent!" Chris introduced then quickly scurried off the stage. Noah sighed as he picked up a small electric guitar that Trent gave him and walked onstage with the rest. Because Owen wasn't fast enough to learn the chords he became the drummer keeping the beat of the song as the rest of them carried their guitars and began to start.

Xxx

Trent began plucking the strings that started the melody as the crowd quieted down from the last song. This went on for a few seconds before Trent started to sing the lyrics

_There's a lady who's sure All that glitters is gold. And she's buying a stairway to heaven. And when she gets there she knows, If the stores all are closed With a word she can get what she came for…_

_Oooh Oooh Oooh And she's buying a stairway to heaven….._

And with that Trent sang the verses after that. Noah actually never heard Trent sing with a guitar before (Except for that time in the TDA: Aftermath) Needless to say Noah was impressed when they first rehearsed and even after Noah knew each word Trent was going to sing he felt as if this was the first time hearing this song.

_And it's whispered that soon, if we all call the And it's whispered that soon, if we all call the tune,  
Then the piper will lead us to reason.  
And a new day will dawn for those who stand long,  
And the forests will echo with laughter. _

_Oooh makes me wonder Oooh makes me wonder. _Trent nodded silently at Duncan who began strumming his own part as Owen still tapped lightly on the drums.

_There's a feeling I get when I look to the west,_

_And my spirit is crying for leaving._

_In my thoughts I have seen rings of smoke through the trees,_

_And the voices of those who stand looking. _Noah saw that Trent was silently nodding to him which prompted himself to start playing his part. Alejandro didn't need a cue and started to play alongside Noah.

_And it's whispered that soon, if we all call the tune,_

_Then the piper will lead us to reason._

_And a new day will dawn for those who stand long,_

_And the forests will echo with laughter. _Trent nodded to Tyler which who was a little late on the pickup but Noah didn't think anyone would notice.

And from there on out Noah silently played his part on the guitar trying to make sure not to mess up the chord progression. Looking out to the audience for a brief moment he could see the audience was memorized with their performance. He also glanced to the side to see Team Amazon looking at them through the curtain. Looking at them all he glanced at Gwen in particular and a strange adrenaline rush was once again pumped into his lungs. It was the same one he felt when he was fighting her in the arena hours ago.

Which was a stroke of luck considering it was time for them to break out into the fast movement of the song.

_And as we wind on down the road Our shadows taller than our soul. _This was the time where Noah truly felt engrossed in the music. He didn't know why but it's like the song took over him as he began rock out to the song he was playing.

_There walks a lady we all know Who shines white light and wants to show. _Noah hand was strumming so hard that he felt that his fingers were going to fly off.

_How everything still turns to gold. And if you listen very hard._ Owen slammed down on the drums.

_The tune will come to you at last. When all are one and one is all _A brief paused occurred again when Tyler missed a chord but Trent's singing blocked it out oncemore.

_To be a rock and not to roll! _Trent said and now only the guitar solo could do them rightful justice as they sang. Noah for some reason too felt possessed by the music as he strummed along his head rocking out in sync to Owen's drum beats.

_And she's buying a stairway to heaven…_ Trent ended as he strummed the last chord. Noah and everyone else too stopped and looked to the audience. It took them a brief moment to process what happened but then they let loose an uproar of cheers.

"OH MY GOD DUNCAN YOU'RE SO HOT!" One fan girl yelled out to them. Duncan noticing this showed his bicep to the audience with Noah rolling his eyes in return.

"Egotistical much." He mumbled to him. Duncan just smirked back at the bookworm.

"Just given the ladies what they want." Duncan laughed.

"Okay that was our two acts!" Chris came up on stage again waving Noah's team to walk off the stage where they stood by Team Amazon.

"Now if all of you will look under your seats you'll find an electronic device with two of the teams insignia's on the screen." Chris explained to the crowd. "So touch the one who you think did the best number which will be the team who'll win todays challenge!" Chris announced.

"May the best man win." Alejandro said holding out a hand to Heather.

"You mean best girl win." She sneered taking his hand. Alejandro smirked back.

"As you wish."

**Confessional Cam**

**Heather: **Al think he's so smart. Well I know for a fact that my teams gonna win this challenge. I mean look how many fangirls were cheering for Cody out there! *Pauses for a moment* Speaking of Cody I think I almost gained his loyalty…

**Alejandro: **It does not matter to me if we win this challenge or not. If we win then Heather will go and even if I do admire her and it would be more interesting if we competed together head to head more she's a threat and must be disposed of immediately. And as for the possibility that my team will lose then Noah will be the one to go. I have Tyler's vote for sure and Duncan will probably vote for him as well. Owen will just vote for Tyler again. However if for some reason Duncan dosen't vote for Noah and votes for me I can easily best Noah in any tiebreaker situation.

**End Confessional Cams**

"Okay 5 minutes are up and I see that everyone has voted!" Chris said. A scrawny intern dashed toward Chris giving him an envelope. "And here are the results." He said opening up the envelope. "Wow this was a close one! But by a narrow majority Team Me wins!" Chris announced.

"We won!" Owen cheered grabbing Noah into a bare hug. Alejandro turned his head to smirk at Heather.

"I guess it was best _ man_ win this time." He chuckled darkly. Heather just frowned back at him.

"Which means that Team Amazon for the first time ever will be sending home a loser tonight!" Chris announced as well. Noah himself didn't hear what else Chris had to say as he signed off.

"You're crushing me." He chocked still in Owen's arms.

"Oh sorry buddy." Owen said putting him down. Noah just rolled his eyes and followed Chris and the others as they exited the theater.

Xxx

Apparently Trent would be flying with them until they could get back to Canada to drop him off back at the Playa so he was staying with Team Chris in first class.

"Thanks for helping us man." Tyler thanked the guitarist taking another swig of Italian soda.

"It was nothing bro." Trent replied sitting on the seat opposite from Tyler. "Wow they treat you guys really good here, better than back on the playa." Trent said scanning around first class. Owen nodded.

"Yeah and the best parts the food!" Owen said loudly cramming another Italian meatball from his pasta dish down his throat. Noah rolled his eyes.

"Which is always on low supply thanks to this guy." Noah said nudging to Owen. After Noah said that he glanced to the clock and saw it was time to give Gwen some of his dinner. Standing up he grabbed a few Italian pastry's that he thought Gwen would like and tried to walk out the door. Alejandro noticed this.

"Going somewhere?" He asked him. Noah turned around and shrugged.

"Just going to make a confessional." He lied as he exited first class. Alejandro eyes quirked but dismissed it. Whatever Noah was doing it couldn't be a threat to him.

Xxx

"I hate loser class." Courtney grumbled eating some gruel that Chef gave them. Gwen sighed too.

"Yeah, but we couldn't keep winning forever." Gwen reasoned. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"We might've if _someone_ chose a better song." Courtney said directing that remark to Cody. Cody noticed this.

"Excuse me you don't like Queen?" Cody asked. Courtney scoffed.

"Of course I do! But did we really have to make you sing basically the whole entire thing." Courtney replied.

"Hey my Codykins is an excellent singer!" Sierra defended who was sitting next to the geek. "He was in the drama brothers!" Cody cringed as Sierra was defending him.

"Please Sierra you don't need to defend me." Cody said sheepishly. Courtney laughed.

"That's rich! Cody she's been protecting you for this entire season, if she wasn't here you probably wouldn't still be in this competition." That's when Sierra lost it.

"What did you say! My Cody can do anything he sets his mind too!" She said wrapping Cody in a bear hug. "I bet Gwen thinks your wrong too! Right Gwen?" She turned to face the goth. "Gwen?" She asked again but then and everyone else noticed that the goth was gone. "Where did Gwen go?" She asked scratching her head.

"Who cares?" Heather said reading a magazine seated next to Sierra. Courtney narrowed her eyes at Heather but smiled.

_Just you wait Heather, this time you're going for real._

Xxx

"Hey babe." Duncan greeted as he saw Gwen walk into the cargo hold.

"Duncan, what are you doing here?" Gwen asked rather surprised.

"Heard from Noah this is the place where he gives you his food." Duncan shrugged. He quirked his unibrow.

"Besides I haven't seen you in a while…" He said slowly walking towards her. Gwen smirked.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Good thing I came here too because Heather and Sierra have been really creasing me."

"Ah forget about them." He said moving closer to Gwen. "You'll be rid of one of those bitches later tonight anyway." He said. Gwen chuckled.

"I guess you're right." Gwen said leaning in for a kiss. Duncan happily leaned in as well.

"Am I interrupting something?" Gwen and Duncan turned their heads to Noah who was with a plate of pastries. Duncan glared.

"Can't you see where busy here." He growled. Noah smirked.

"Can't you see that I can give less of a crap. I'm just here to give Gwen her food." Noah said walking over to Gwen with Gwen taking the plate. Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah she has her food now. Now are you going to get out or do I have to make you." Duncan said holding up a fist. Noah shrugged.

"Whatever, just be careful that no one sees you too." Noah said turning his head to walk out the door. Duncan turned his head back to Gwen for a deep kiss which she returned eyes closed. Noah walking out the door suddenly turned his eyes wide.

"WHAT!" Soon Duncan and Gwen broke their kiss to turn their heads.

"That's it I'm gonna kick his-' But then Duncan stopped and saw what was happening. Sierra had walked in the room.

Xxx

"WHA-" Noah clamped her mouth shut. Gwen looked at Sierra and gasped.

"Crap!" Gwen swore. Duncan also looked a little shaken up.

"I'll let my hand off if you promise to be calm okay." Noah pleaded with Sierra who was struggling to get free of Noah's grasp. Sierra nodded her head obliging as Noah took his hand off of her. Sierra panted for a few seconds but then went into full overdrive.

"I knew it! Well I thought that Gwen and Noah had a secret alliance but I never thought that _Duncan_ would cheat with Courtney! And Noah's in on this too!" She yelled to them. Noah nodded.

"Yes now you know too. Are you happy?" Noah said sarcastically.

"Of course not! Boyfriend stealing is wrong!" Sierra yelled again. She suddenly narrowed her eyes at the delinquent.

"First you hurt my Cody kins and now you cheat on Courtney! You're pure _evil!_" Sierra seethed at the delinquent. Duncan rolled his eyes.

"You gonna tell the whole world drama queen?" He retorted.

"Maybe I will!" Sierra decided looking towards the door.

"Duncan you idiot!" Noah yelled as he turned to Sierra. "Sierra look this is none of your business." Noah reasoned.

"None of my business! I'm Sierra, Celebrity Manhunt Reporter and decent human being! It would be wrong for me to not say anything!"

"Sierra please…" Gwen pleaded.

"No!" Sierra decided heading towards the door. That's when Noah knew that this could be the end of him and the chances in this game. Frantically he searched his brain for a solution, anything to change Sierras mind about telling everyone. Suddenly he found something and once again Noah made another desperate gambit.

"Cody!" He suddenly blurted out. This caused Sierra to stop and turn around.

"What about my Codykins?" Sierra asked. It took a moment for Noah to figure out what he was going to say next but then it came to him.

"Sierra, how do you think Cody would react to this if he found out?" He asked. Sierra put her hand to her chin in thought.

"Cody would be mad at Gwen! Right?" She asked. Noah shook his head.

"Sierra he would be _devastated_. As much as you think you know Cody I know him better than you. Of course he'd be angry but after that anger subsided he'd be crushed." He motioned towards Gwen.

"I talked to him last night and he told me that he was going to do everything in his power to win Gwen. Gwen the person that Cody has been trying to get since season 1. Gwen the person that Cody tried to get her on the rebound during TDA. Gwen the person who he's been trying to woo right now. And for him to hear that Gwen rejected him again for another person. That would _destroy_ him."

"So do you really want to be the messenger of the bad news Sierra? Do you really want to break Cody's heart?" Noah finished hoping that his gambit would work. Sierra stared mouth a gape at Noah. She turned to Duncan then to Gwen then back to Noah.

"Codykins… Fine I won't say anything." Sierra gave in. "But Gwen can't vote for me got it!" Sierra demanded. Noah nodded.

"Of course." He answered. Sierra scowled back at him as she reached for the door but then stopped.

"You three are horrible people." She muttered before she slammed the door. Hearing Sierra's footsteps walk away Noah breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was close." He muttured. He suddenly turned to Duncan and Gwen.

"Well I guess it's obvious what we need to do now. Gwen you have to vote for Sierra." Noah instructed that's when Gwen jumped.

"What! But she promised not to tell!" Gwen yelled.

"For now Gwen. I managed to make her calm down for now but I don't suspect that she can keep her mouth shut on this for the long term. She'll be a threat to us down the road."

"Sierra didn't do anything wrong!" Gwen retorted. "I don't want to take an innocent person out of the game!" Noah frowned.

"You're making it sound like we're killing her. Look Sierra was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. I understand that it may feel _wrong_ but what else can we do. And if you have another idea for us to get out of this without everyone knowing that you and Duncan are together then is my guest." Noah explained. Gwen thought about it for a moment but couldn't think of anything. Frantically she turned to Duncan.

"Duncan help me out here!" Gwen said. Duncan shrugged.

"I hate to admit it but I think the twerps right, unless…" He trailed off. "We go public about this." Duncan finished. Gwen shook her head.

"Duncan I'm not ready, I told you that!" Gwen said.

"Gwen just trust me on this, it'll be okay. Then we wouldn't have to do what he says anymore and Sierra dosen't has to get kicked off." Duncan explained. Gwen considered it for a brief moment. She did like Duncan but if they did that then she feared that they would end up like her and Trent…

"I'm sorry Duncan I can't not yet anyway." She decided. Duncan frowned.

"You're impossible." Duncan said walking away from her to the door he opened it walked out and slammed it. Now only Gwen and Noah were in the cargo hold. Gwen frowned at the door. She hated Sierra for finding out. She hated Noah for forcing her to vote for her. She hated Duncan for not agreeing with her but most of all she hated herself.

She hated that eventually this will all come out when the game ends. She hated that Cody would eventually find out. She hated that she didn't stop Duncan for kissing her or for her not to tell Duncan to break up with Courtney first before they did. She hated everything.

"I'll do it." Gwen muttered darkly to Noah. Noah sighed.

"I'm glad you see it my way."

"Whatever." She replied and then she left walked out of the room. This left Noah to himself again. Now Gwen hated him again. And still Noah wondered why he cared so much about her feelings towards him. Noah felt sick again. That same sick feeling when he talked to Cody the night before. But now there was something else attached to it. Something that he couldn't explain. Something about Gwen… Shaking his head he made his way to first class again.

Xxx

**ATTENTION TEAM AMAZON REPORT TO THE ELIMINATION CREMONY! TRENT YOU'RE WELCOME TO WATCH IF YOU LIKE!**

Noah heard Chris over the intercom speak. Suddenly he saw Duncan jogging towards him.

"Where are you going?" Noah asked. Duncan shook his head.

"Where do you think?" He replied jogging past him. Noah knowing that Duncan was going to watch the elimination ceremony sped off with him.

Xxx

"Okay Team Amazon welcome to your first real elimination!" Chris announced as Team Amazon sat on the bleachers. Noah and Duncan were hiding behind one of the potted plants to watch. Noah saw that Trent was standing near Chris.

"Okay you guys just go to the john to cast your vote." Chris announced. "Cody you're up!"

Xxx

"Now that all the votes are tallied." Chris said holding up the pass ports in his hand. "First vote goes to Heather!" Chris announced. Courtney smirked at Heather with her glaring back. "Second vote goes too Gwen!" Chris said also.

"Sierra…" Duncan said behind gritted teeth.

"Third vote goes too Sierra!" Chris announced. Sierra immediately glared at Gwen suspecting something.

"Fourth vote goes too Sierra again!" Chris said loudly. "So it's 1 vote for Heather, one vote for Gwen and two for Sierra. And now the person who will take the drop of shame is….

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

SIERRA! Time for you to go!" Chris happily stated.

"What!" Sierra jumped up darting eyes at everyone. She locked eyes with Gwen.

"You liar!" She hollered at her.

"Yes, yes it's always a shock." Chris said giving Sierra her parachute and pushing her towards the door. Cody however eyes were wide as plates.

"YES I'M FREE!" He jumped up in the air. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" He cheered.

"Cody!" Sierra cried. "You have to listen to me! Whatever you do don't trust  
Gwen! She k-

"Out you go!" Chris said shoving Sierra off the plane.

"COODDDYYY!" The fangirl screeched as she plummeted to the Italian earth below. However Cody didn't hear Sierra fore he was still jumping up for joy.

"This is awesome! Finally Sierra's gone!" He shouted.

"Will you give it a rest!" Courtney finally snapped. Cody stopped jumping up and down.

**Confessional Cam**

**Heather: **I thought I was going! Not that I'm complaining mind you. I was tempted to vote for either Gwen or Courtney but I knew my best bet was to vote for Sierra because I knew that Cody would vote for her and it worked! Now all I have to do is tell Cody I helped him and I'll gain his loyalty.

**Cody:** *Jumping up and down* I'm free, I'm free, I'm free, I'm free, I'M FREE!

**Courtney:** What happened! I thought Heather was going to go for sure. I thought I had both Gwen and Sierra voting for her? Okay I know that Cody voted for Sierra and Heather to probably because she thought that would be her best chance… But who voted for Gwen and Sierra! Maybe Sierra voted for Gwen and Gwen voted for Sierra… I gotta get to the bottom of that.

**Gwen: ***Prepares to speak but sighs and walks out of the confessional*

**Noah:** That was close, too close. Luckily I knew that it would at least end in a tiebreaker because why wouldn't Sierra vote for Gwen? I assume that either Heather or Courtney voted for Sierra then to make the numbers right but that dosen't matter now. I've thought about it and after how much Duncan wanted to become public I don't how much hand I can still have on him in the future. I hate to say it but next challenge we have to lose so I can send Alejandro home because I have no idea how long Duncan's going to keep this up with me.

_The camera cuts to Chris on the cockpit._

"Oooh spicy! Noah wants Al gone really badly don't he? And how long will the three of them keep Gwuncan under wraps? All this and more on the next action packed episode of Total Drama World Tour!"

**A/N- Yep Sierra's gone! Next chapter I'm debating if I want them to go to Area 51 or some different place entirely so the next chapter may take a bit longer to come out then this one. Heck, this one did kind of take long to come out now that I think about it…**

**Anyway I also added an elimination order and a section where you can see who voted for who. See you guys next time!**

**OOE-(Every canonical elimination that was prior to I See London), Sierra**

**Voting Results**

**Courtney- Heather**

**Gwen- Sierra**

**Sierra- Gwen**

**Cody- Sierra**

**Heather- Sierra**

**Voted out: Sierra.**


	5. A Midnight Revelation

**Authors Notes: Another chapter so soon! Well don't get too excited because this isn't a challenge chapter however it does introduce a very important plot point even though this chapter dosen't even features Noah. Consider it as an appetizer for the next challenge chapter to come. And by popular demand I've decided the next challenge will be in Las Vegas! I want to thank Admiral B because he suggested it.**

Trent awoke with the sound of his watch beeping. Scared that it would wake everyone else in 1st class up he quickly silenced it and lowered the brightness to check the time.

1:00 AM Europe time. However with the constantly changing timezones it was hard to guess what time it was in the time zone they were in now. However he had promised someone that he would talk to them to give them information. Groggily he stood up from the plush yellow seat that he slept in that he hated departing from. He felt his left pocket for his phone which relived him that he had. Trent now quietly stepped out of loser class to make sure that no one was disturbed by him.

Xxx

Owen awoke like he did every time that he did. With his stomach growling. Opening his eyes he frowned realizing it wasn't time to wake up yet do to the darkness. However Owen still wanted to eat no matter what the time of day was and decided that he would sneak off to the cargo hold to steal a bag of chips to munch on for the night. He knew that he could easily summon one of the interns that catered to them but Owen decided against it. He didn't want to wake anyone up. So the gentle giant slowly walked out of the room to the cargo hold. Not realizing that it would change his overall outlook on the game forever.

Xxx

Trent carefully went into the cargo hold, and being doubly careful to do so with great quietness. Fearing that he would wake someone up if he turned on the light he used his phone for the light which to see. Walking into the center of the room he sat down and put in the combo of numbers to open his phone (It was 9999) Clicking his _skype_ app he touched the symbol of the person he wanted to call and soon the calling ringtone started. He promised the person that he would call them after filming and while this wasn't an ideal time to keep that promise Trent wanted to do it none the less. Soon the person picked up and Trent saw a red haired boy. He was lanky and had glasses.

"Hi Harold." Trent greeted one of his musical partners.

"Hey man." Harold answered. "How was helping out in the challenge?"

Trent shrugged. "Not really that big of a deal really. Just taught Noah a few chords while Alejandro taught Tyler." He smiled before he added. "How are things back at the Playa." Harold shrugged.

"Normal I guess, Geoff and Bridgette did have another fight though." He informed.

"Oh, that's too bad." Trent sighed. Shortly after the second aftermath Bridgette caught Geoff looking at another girl again causing their relationship to once again spiral out of control. Trent predicted by the end of the season they'll break up again.

"So, if you don't mind me asking bu-' Harold coughs awkwardly mid sentence. "How was _Noah_ thing for you?" He asked. Trent sighed. He knew this was going to come up. How could it not have? He began to tell his story to Harold.

Xxx

Owen coughed quietly as he approached the door to the cargo hold. There was another door to the cargo hold on the plane but Owen knew this one led to the food so he chose this one. He opened the door quietly and smiled as he saw several bags of ruffles scattered across the floor. Grinning that he'll satisfy his appetite Owen walked into the room and grabbed one of the bags. Ripping it open he scarfed down a couple of chips before he heard voices from the other side of the area. Owen stopped eating fearing it might be Chef to yell at him for breaking into the place he kept his food to listen.

_Is that Trent?_

Owen thought scratching his head. Trying to see if his assumption was correct he carefully tip toed to the other side of the room and dashing behind a barrel of sardines to where the noise was. Peering around it he was correct and saw that Trent was talking. Looking closer he could see he was talking to his phone.

"Yeah it was a little weird to say the least." Owen heard Trent speak. "I just don't like how he was blackmailing Gwen to do stuff she dosen't want to do Harold."

_Harold_, _he must be talking to him. _

Owen realized. A strong part of him wanted to get out of his hiding place to greet Trent and Harold (Partly because he hadn't hung out with them a lot lately due to Harold's early elimination and Trent not participating in World Tour.) But he felt that Trent was talking to Harold about something rather personal and he didn't want to put them in an awkward situation.

"I agree that it was rather uncool for Noah to do that." Harold agreed. "But he's doing it with good intentions."

Owen scratched his head in thought.

_Why were they talking about Noah. Noah didn't do anything to Gwen._

Owen tried to think of anything that he saw Noah do that was wrong to Gwen and could think of nothing. Trent looked like he disagreed from Harold statement.

"I know he's doing it because he wants Alejandro gone and all but for him do that to Gwen." Trent pauses to shake his head. "Gwen's been through that before with Justin, she doesn't need any more of this." He finished. Harold shrugged.

_Al? What was Noah planning with Gwen about Al?_

Owen sighed.

_Why can't Al and Noah just get along?_

"I admit that Justin was rather villainous in doing that last season, but Noah and Justin are two very different individuals." Harold pointed out. "And Noah doesn't have many other options into getting rid of Alejandro. Plus he Al has-"

"Tyler and Owen, I know." Trent finished. He sighs deeply. "Wow, after thinking about this again it just now hitting me. Gwen and Duncan are dating, and Noah is blackmailing them. Just saying it out loud, wow…" He mumbled to himself.

"_WHAT!"_ Trent swung his head around to see Owen who was now standing up and not in his hiding place any longer. He was standing up and had his hand's in the air. "ALEXANDER THE INSANELY GREAT NOAH DID WHAT NOW!" The big teen bellowed yet again. Harold seeing this glared at Trent from his phone.

"Gosh, Trent! I thought you looked to see if anyone was following you!" Harold said.

"I did! I mean I thought I did?" Trent paused to scratch his head but then turned to Owen. "Owen you gotta be quiet okay or you're going to wake everyone up."

"Wait is this all true though!" Owen yelled to the both of them again grabbing his head with his hands. Trent solemnly nodded his head as well as Harold. Owen's eyes were wide now.

"Gwen and Duncan are _dating?_" He said. Looking back on it now he did know that Duncan liked Gwen from their conversation yesterday. But how could Noah do something so mean!

"And Noah is blackmailing them?" He asked again. Trent nodded his head.

"Yeah. Don't worry I don't like it either." He tried to reassure but Harold rolled his eyes. Owen was still dumbfounded at this. He didn't care about Gwen or Duncan dating (He didn't even realize yet that Duncan didn't break up with Courtney before they kissed) but how could his friend Noah, his best friend in the whole world, do something so cruel.

"I can't believe that Noah…" Owen trailed off. "Why is Noah doing this?" He asked again.

"Noah thought if he had Duncan's vote it would be enough to get rid of Alejandro." Trent explained. Owen wasn't that surprised really. For some reason Noah hated Al and he had no idea why.

"How could Noah be so mean to Al?" He asked again in confusion. However this was the last straw for a certain individual who hated Alejandro almost as much as Noah.

"Gosh Owen, Noah isn't doing anything evil!" Harold yelled through the phone to him prompting the large teen to move towards him.

"What?" He asked in confusion. Harold sighed deeply.

"Alejandro is the bad guy! He got rid of DJ, Bridgette, LeShawna and so many other people just to get ahead. Noah's just the only person who was smart enough to realize this and wants to do something about it!" Harold berated. Owen was shocked at how Harold was acting and it seemed that his long winded speech was genuine. However he still couldn't believe that Alejandro was the bad guy.

Alejandro was the only one that saved him in the Amazon where even his best friend Noah and girlfriend Izzy abandoned him. How couldn't he trust him? Harold saw this and growled again.

"I'm sorry Owen that I got mean back there but you got to believe me." Harold said. Suddenly an idea popped into his head.

"Trent you have the Youtube video I sent you a while back that had all of Alejandro's confessionals edited together right?" Harold asked. Trent nodded turning back to his phone.

"You want me to show it to him?" He asked. Harold nodded.

"If Owen see's what Alejandro is doing then it will convince him." The red haired nerd concluded.

"Okay just let me get it up…" Trent mumbled fumbling for the video app on his phone. Scanning through the multitude of videos on his device he found the right one and motioned Owen to come closer so he could see it. When Owen was in close range to see it Trent pressed the play button and suddenly Owen realized how wrong he was about Al.

Xxx

_Confessional Cams_

_Alejandro: Watch out Total Drama nerds, the new guy is going all the way to the top_

_Alejandro: *Curses in rapid Spanish*_

_Alejandro: Perhaps it would've been a nice thing to show the girl's team which way to go, but you've seen my team. We need all the help we can get._

_Alejandro: Losing Sierra to Heather, hm tragic. But I still have the upper hand. The president of Cody's fanclub dosen't know anything about me, no one does. And I intend to keep it that way because compared to me, Heather's a saint._

_Alejandro: Bridgette was expendable, they all are. Some will prove they can be more challenging than others… But one by one they'll all go down!_

_XXx_

Owen watched even more confessionals down to a tee but every time he listened to another he felt like someone was punching him in his gut. Alejandro had lied to him. Al didn't care about him. He just pretended to like Owen to get farther in the game. And Noah was the only one who noticed it! Bridgette, DJ, LeShawna all of them! He took down all of them! Owen just thought Noah was exaggerating by his constant warnings but he was right.

"Noah was right." He kept repeating after the video clips stopped. "Noah was right, Al is bad news."

"Now you see." Harold said through the phone. "I know that Gwen doesn't deserve this Owen but he's doing this with good intentions." Harold reasoned still. "So you have to keep what you saw here a secret. Everything about Noah blackmailing Gwen and Duncan and everything you found out about Alejandro."

"But I can't keep it a secret!" Owen sprang up again. "What if Al tries to be my friend again and I get confused and let it slip or something!" He cried out.

"Al has no idea you know about anything." Harold reasoned but Owen shook his head.

"Still I'm bad with keeping secrets; remember what happened the first season about the guy's alliance. I spilled everything to Gwen!" He clutched his forehead again. "This is terrible! I'm going to screw everything up and ruin what Noah is trying to do. It's all going to be my fault." Owen covered his face and Trent could see tears flow down it. "No wonder Noah hates me…" He sobbed quietly. Trent put his hand on the party guys shoulder and said.

"Owen you're overreacting. There is no way you're going to spill I promise." He tried to help. Owen still not believing Trent rubbed the tears from his eyes and started to think.

There was no way he could keep a secret like this for long. He'll probably forget, or goof up, or let someone mean like Alejandro or Courtney bully him into telling. It was all hopeless it seemed in his mind. But then something clicked inside his head and in Owen's state of being he reasoned it as fact.

"I know what I have to do." He said quietly. Harold quirked his eyebrow.

"Owen?" He asked. Owen gulped.

"Thanks guys for helping me. But there is no way I can keep this a secret, I'll just screw everything up again. _Like I always do._ So next challenge, I'm going to try to make my team lose and then vote myself off." Owen told the two his plan. Harold and Trent both jumped hearing this.

"Owen, you don't need to do that." Trent said quickly. "You're going to lose a million bucks over it."

"I know that and it's going to be sad to miss out on winning, but I don't want to risk Al knowing about this! I'll be okay." Owen assured. "I'm also going to try to tell Tyler the truth about Al too, not the part about the blackmail but enough to convince him that he's not nice." Trent and Harold were still unsure.

"Owen you can just vote for Alejandro with Noah and Duncan next. Then he'll be gone and you don't have to vote yourself off." Harold suggested. "You don't have to sacrifice yourself." Owen hearing this theory took a moment to contemplate it. Alejandro would have enough votes against him to leave and without him it would be very easy for Noah to keep this a secret. But he still didn't trust himself to keep a secret for that long even if Alejandro went. If he still accidentally revealed it then someone mean like Courtney or Heather could go and use that against Noah. And Owen wasn't going to let that chance happen.

"I could reveal it later though, and I don't want to ruin everything again." Owen replied shaking a bit. Harold furrowed his brow.

"Noah's prime objective is to get rid of Alejandro it's also what everyone wants. If you want to vote yourself off that's fine but we should focus on getting rid of that _idiot_ first." Harold argued. Owen shook his head.

"I'm sorry Harold, I can't trust myself." Owen looked away for a moment. "For so long I've been blind about Al and Noah took the costs for that. All season Noah's been pretty nice to me and all I've done was treating him second fiddle to Al." He sniffles a bit. "And I know in my heart that I'll get tricked pretty soon and tell everyone. _I always get tricked._ I don't deserve to be in the game anymore." Owen finished. Harold pondered what Owen said for a long while and while he didn't exactly agree with him he knew where the large teen was coming from.

Ever since the beginning of Total Drama Action Harold always harbored a guilt about him unfairly booting Courtney by changing the votes. And then he got a chance to be in TDA where Courtney didn't get that chance. Through the beginning of season 2 Harold didn't know what to do with that guilt and even thought of voting himself off on the grounds that he didn't deserve to be there on account on what he did on island. It only took Courtney arranging LeShawna's elimination for him to not be guilty anymore and see that what Courtney did was just as bad as he did. Sighing he slowly nodded to Owen.

"Okay, go for it Owen." He said softly. Trent seeing this nodded as well prompting Owen to smile.

"Before I'll go I'll make sure to warn Tyler about Al." Owen nodded. He proceeded to stand up and they said their goodbyes before Owen spoke: "Harold." He said.

"Yeah Owen?" He asked. Owen smiled.

"Tell Izzy that big O's coming home."

Harold smiled. "Will do." He said and soon Trent closed the skype app. Owen and Trent exchanged goodbyes and made way back to first class.

**A/N- Hopefully this dosen't come off a filler but this is very important for Owen's character development. Anyway I hope you all have a good day!**

**-ewisko8**


	6. Happens in Vegas Part 1

**Authors Notes: Woohoo another chapter of Noah's Gambit! Sorry for taking so long for this to come out but hopefully this makes up for it. Because two very important things are going to happen this chapter! One of those will be the revelation of if this story is going to be Gwoah or Gwuncan!**

Because of Trent still on the plane, the Jumbo Jet needed to stop at Canada to drop him off meaning that it took a little more time to get to the next destination. Noah wasn't worried about this however, because it gave him more time to accurately deduce his next strategy in the game as well as to analyze what happened so far.

His new three person alliance had just eliminated its first contestant. Sadly, that contestant wasn't Alejandro. It was Sierra whom as much as she annoyed Noah at her constantly trying to get near Cody he was still frustrated at Sierra's departure. Noah was banking on last elimination Heather or Alejandro would get the boot if each respective team lost. Of course Noah wanted Alejandro gone as soon as possible but he also knew that Heather was going to be a threat after the merge.

He also knew Heather was crafty, and Noah had a slight fear that she might suspect something was going on with him, Gwen and Duncan. Heather was not stupid.

Noah shook his head at an attempt to free his worry from his mind trying not to focus on the Heather problem. It was Alejandro that he'd have to worry about. Because of him talking to Gwen and Duncan the night prior when Sierra burst in on them Noah had no idea he could keep this gambit going. It seemed like Gwen was getting on Duncan's last nerve on trying to keep their new relationship a secret. And Noah theorized that with Duncan's previous track record with Courtney that he would be less obliging to keep a girl that wasn't totally on his side.

Meaning that Duncan could back away from the deal at any time, this challenge or the next no matter how strategic it would be to get a million dollars. This meant for Noah that Alejandro had to go ASAP. So now he had to think of a way to sabotage his team for elimination and do it in such a way that his other team mates would consider him as a liability and vote him off.

Which led the bookworm to another question: Should he try to tell Duncan to help him with the sabotage? Of course he knew that Duncan's immediate reaction would him be yelling back at Noah's face and refusing his offer. And Duncan wasn't an easy man to persuade, even if it was for the good of the alliance.

The only way that Noah thought that he could convince the delinquent was to relate the problem to Gwen's chances in the game and maybe guilt trip him into doing it for Gwen's sake. He would try to convince him that Alejandro could eliminate Gwen come merge if they didn't eliminate him now. Noah glanced at Duncan for a brief moment. If Duncan would still put up with Gwen for another challenge at least…

Gwen

For some reason Noah couldn't get a read on that girl. The girl that with Duncan gave Noah a chance to redeem himself. The girl that he could never tell if she hated him or not. Noah sighed again, not knowing why he came back to that question so much. Noah and Gwen barely talked at all before all of this save for the dodge ball challenge in TDI. So why did Noah care so much of what the Goth thought of him?

Noah shook the thought out of his mind not wanting to think about his questionable feelings any longer.

**LANDING IN CANADA IN 5 MINUTES! TRENT GETS YOUR STUFF TOGETHER!**

Chris loudly blared out of the loud speaker. Noah saw that Trent got up of his chair.

"Bye Trent, can you say hi to Lindsay for me?" Tyler asked as Trent picked up his suit case. Trent nodded.

"Will do man." He replied. Trent's eyes then glanced towards Owen for a moment. For that brief moment Noah saw something. Not a thing in physical terms but Trent gave Owen a certain look. Owen smiled as he stood up.

"Bye dude." Owen waved from his seat. Noah gave a hand wave as well still thinking about the guitar teen. Noah swore that he noticed something between Trent and Owen. Was it just his imagination?

Noah threw that thought away as he picked up his copy of _The Hobbit_. For now he just wanted to read and relax. He'll decide on what to do with Duncan later.

Xxx

Team Amazon as well as Team Chris decided that it would be well worth their time to make a few confessionals before their next challenge. Not only to try to figure out each players next move but for some to relive some stress that they had for quite some time.

Team Amazon however instead of trying to relax in Economy each member went to the confessional to try to plan their next moves as well as to vent on a few issues.

**Confessional Cams**

**Cody:** Yes, yes, yes Sierra is gone! *He pauses to tap his chin* I just realized that with her here I didn't have a lot of time to think of strategy,,, *He waves his hand* Ah I shouldn't worry about it! Besides now with Sierra gone, I can finally hang with Noah, Gwen, Tyler, Owen… Heck just about anyone now without her breathing down my neck!

**Heather:** I'd be lying if I still said I wasn't a little bit nervous about my position right now. Next elimination Courtney and Gwen are going to vote for me for sure. So I only have one option: Cody.

Because of Gwen and Courtney's guarantee vote against me it seems like Cody is the only person I can turn to now. I can't believe just tell him upfront I want an alliance though because that'll probably get the twerp to go over to Courtney's side but I can tell him that I was one of the ones that voted for Sierra with him. *Shakes her head* Then maybe that'll give him enough incentive to not vote for me. Cody seems like the only potential ally that I have and even him won't save me from elimination entirely from Gwen and Courtney if we do lose!

**Courtney:** *Holds a checklist in hand* Finally everything is going my way for once! I have a dependable ally, probably am safe until the merger and Duncan's back! *Looks slightly surprised as what she said* I mean that Duncan will be a good ally to me! Along with Gwen, who I'm in with a solid partnership now because of our pact to get rid of Heather. As for other ally's I'm sure Cody would stay loyal to Gwen which in turn I'll gain his as well. So between Duncan, Gwen, Cody (1) and myself I feel like I'm completely safe! The only major threats will be from Alejandro and Noah. Alejandro I heard was a master manipulator from Heather's usual rants about him and Noah I'm probably sure has Owen's vote in his pocket meaning he essentially has two votes…

But other than that I'm in the clear!

**Alejandro:** *Rubs his chin in thought* something fishy is going on here, but for some reason I can't place exactly what it is. *Shakes his head* No matter, I still have to eliminate the greatest threat that is to me right now: Noah. For some reason that bookworm saw threw my charade and if I allow him to still be on this plane any longer I run the risk of him exposing me to Owen and Tyler of my deeds!

**Owen:** See ya home soon Izzy…

**Gwen:** *Sighs* I can't believe it, I took out Sierra (She cringes) Ugh I feel like Heather…

**End Confessionals**

As Gwen opened the door she looked side to side to see if anyone was theirs. Seeing that no one was she gingerly closed the door. She turned her head to the side slightly hearing someone's footsteps and turned her head fully to see it was Trent with his luggage, no doubt ready to leave the plane. Trent seeing Gwen as well offered a small hand wave and said:

"Hey Gwen, can I talk to you for a minute?" Gwen was unsure but smiled.

"Sure Trent." She replied. "What do you want to talk about?" She asked hoping that the conversation wouldn't be filled with frequent awkward pauses. Trent scratched the back of his head as he spoke.

"I just wanted you to have a heads up on something." He said. Gwen's eyebrows raised. What could Trent be talking about?

"Heads up about what?" She responded. Trent gulped before he spoke.

"Owen knows." He said softly. Gwen gasped. Owen? How does Owen know about this! "In the middle of the night I went to the cargo hold to talk to Harold through Skype. I don't know how but Owen for some reason went to the cargo hold as well in such a way that we didn't notice him. And then I-' he paused. "Talked about the thing and then well…" He stopped. Gwen couldn't say a word after Trent's confession except try to process what happened.

Owen knew.

"He promised not to tell anyone!" Trent said quickly. "I'm really sorry Gwen." Gwen just nodded her head in agreement.

"Tha- Thanks Trent for telling me." Gwen thanked him shanking. Trent nodded his head.

"Hey if I were in the situation I think you'd do the same for me." He replied. Gwen nodded her head. Suddenly Trent scratched the back of his head again.

"There is another thing that happened though that I should tell you." He said softly.

"What is it?" Gwen replied. After the 'Owen reveal' she had no idea what would come next out of the guitarist mouth. He sighed for a long time.

"Owen he- he. Damn the guy cares so much about you and Noah." He mumbled quietly. Gwen's eyes turned wide. Trent never cursed aside for a rare 'Crap' here and there. "He's convinced that he can't keep the thing a secret or he thinks that Al or someone just going to trick him into telling. Harold and I tried to convince him otherwise but the guys determined that he's going to screw up."

"So last night Owen told us that he was going to sabotage his team for the next challenge and at elimination he's going to vote himself off." Trent ended. After Trent ended his words Gwen felt as if she was punched in the gut.

Owen, the nicest guy that she ever met, was giving up a million dollars for her and Duncan's safety.

Because of her, Noah and Duncan another innocent player was going to get screwed over because of it.

"I can't believe it." She said. Trent shook his head.

"Neither can I."

**TRENT GET UP HERE THE PLANE WILL BE LANDING SOON!** Chris blared over the loud speakers.

He said his gaze locked with Gwen's again. "The planes going to be landing soon so I have to make this quick. Whatever happens Gwen, I'm going to still be rooting for you to win till the very end. And I want you to know that I'm happy for you and Duncan." Before Gwen could respond she could see Trent dash in front of her to the cockpit with Chef and Chris.

Xxx

It had been exactly 4 hours and 15 minutes since they dropped off Trent in Toronto and the plane had once again taken up flight to wherever Chris had decided to send the contestants this time. Many contestants had come up with different theories of where they would go… Gwen and Courtney theorized that they might be heading somewhere in East Asia while Alejandro thought that they would be heading to Australia of all places (2) Tyler thought they would go to another place in Europe which everyone did not believe considering they had already visited a country in Europe twice in a row.

Soon however the host made the announcement of where they were all going to land.

**Attention passengers! Hope you have lady luck on your side because we'll be landing in Las Vegas in 5 minutes!**

And as quick as the host got on the speaker he got off it. Noah glanced up from The Hobbit and looked to his left to see Owen, drumming his fingers nervously on the armrest. Noah quirked his eyebrow, confused at why Owen was acting so nervous.

"Owen are you okay?" Noah faced his friend and asked. Owen quickly swung his head around to Noah and coughed nervously.

"Wha- What did you say buddy?" He asked chuckling nervously.

"Are you okay?" Noah said again, showing irritation that he had to repeat himself. Owen chuckled again nervously and scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh I'm fine buddy! I didn't go anywhere last night!" The big oaf chuckled.

_Last Night?_ Noah thought. What was he talking about?

"That's funny, I didn't ask anything about _last night._" Noah said narrowing his eyes making Owen gulp. "Look Owen, you're a terrible liar. So are you going to tell me what's going on with you or not?" Noah asked. Owen gulped again nervously and twiddled his thumbs. His eyes glanced up to see Alejandro talking to Tyler in the chair way behind him and then in front to see that Duncan was carving something in one of the walls.

"Well you se-

Suddenly Owen was saved by the plane lurching forward suddenly which made Noah fling off the seat into the back of the chair in front of him.

"Argh!" Noah said clutching his head in great pain. Owen worried of his friends safety offered a hand to help with Noah taking the hand.

"Where did Chef learn to-"Suddenly the plane lurched forward again it seemed and teetered a little in air throwing Noah off balance causing him to fall on his rear.

"What's happening?" Tyler said looking nervous.

"I don't know bu- AAAAAHHH!" Noah screamed as he felt his whole body go weightless. Looking around he could see Tyler and Owen screaming too and that's when Noah gulped at the realization of what was happening. The plane was falling. 

Xxx

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Owen screeched loudly again covering his eyes as they fell.

"LINDSAY IF YOU'RE LISTENING TO THIS I LOVE YOU!" Tyler hollered as well hoping that one of the cameras would pick up his voice. Noah was just about to make a similar shout until the jumbo jet turned sharply right causing his teammates to be flung against the wall in First Class. Thankfully the plane seemed to be gaining some altitude again but about every 5 seconds Noah could still it lurch downwards.

"Is Chef drunk or something!" Duncan hollered in anger as the plane now turned sharply left causing them to fall to the other wall.

"Probably!" Alejandro answered back as he got slammed into a window. Noah was about to offer a similar quip but was interrupted as a loudspeakers blared again.

**Damn it Chef try to get a hold of him! What do you think I'm trying to do? *Snarl* Fuckin Ezekiel! **

And just like that it was off.

"Zeke's still on the plane!?" Tyler shouted his question as the plane lurched forward again causing all of them to fall to the ground.

"What! But wasn't he thrown out again in London?!" Owen hollered.

"Apparently not!" Noah shouted trying to think straight. What did he know now? He theorized that feral Zeke, the same Ezekiel that Cody was helping, was now attacking Chef and Chris in the cockpit. This explained why the plane was lurching!

**Chris gets me the tranquilizer! Got it just hold him down! I am so put it in him! *Snarl* Shit he got away! Got him now! Give it to him!**

Suddenly Noah felt the plane rise in altitude as he sat on the floor with the others sitting on it too.

**ATTENTION COMPETITORS! APPARENTLY ZEKE WAS HERE AND FELL OUT OF ONE OF THE AIRVENTS ABOVE US! CHEF AND I PUT SOME TRANQUILIZERS IN HIM BUT WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO TRY TO LAND RIGHT NOW TO GET HIM OFF! LUCKILY WE'RE OVER LAS VEGAS NOW! **

Noah panted as he heard the announcement and clutched his head. His competitors did the same as they descended to Vegas.

Xxx

Apparently Chris lied and didn't actually fly them directly to Las Vegas but an airport that took 12 miles to get there by car. Noah didn't really mind it so much however, because it gave the contestants all some down time before the challenge even started. After they got off the airplane Chris just ordered them to stay in the lobby while Chris and Chef took Ezekiel to the airports medical center to ultimately figure out what to do with the homeschooled kid. So now Noah was just sitting next to Owen in the large airport, twiddling his thumbs until the host and Chef returned.

Looking up he saw that Gwen and Courtney were sitting next to each other talking to each other about something that Noah couldn't fully hear. He did however pick up a few 'Vote offs' and 'Heather' so he assumed the two were discussing how they were going to send the heave ho to the queen bee once and for all.

Noah shook his head for a moment. _Courtney._ Noah found it quite strange that Gwen was still being friendly to Courtney after the whole 'kissing' incident. And once more the bookworm was afraid that when this whole blackmail-kissing scandal was eventually brought to light Courtney was going to be one of their greatest adversaries alongside Alejandro. So why was Gwen still making plans with her?

"Okay here's the deal." Chris said as he walked back with Chef breaking Noah's train of thought. "Apparently the doctors are trying this new mental thing on Zeke so he could stop being all feral, but he's going to be needed to be transported to some hospital down in Vegas so Chef can keep an eye on him while I host the challenge." Chris stops mid-sentence to pinch his forehead. "Also I'm getting a lot of crap from Zeke's parents about how I was 'Treating Ezekiel' but truthfully I had no idea the guy was still on the plane…" He turned his attention towards Cody.

"I might've known if a certain someone told me however, Cody!" He said to the tech geek. Noah as well as everyone else their turned their eyes to Cody to see what the tech geek would say next. Cody gulped.

"Chris I-

"No don't 'Chris' me! I reviewed the footage; you were helping Zeke stay on the plane!" He said pointing his finger at the tech geek.

"Wait hold up, what did Cody do?" Tyler said scratching his head in confusion. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Apparently Cody was sneaking Zeke some of his meals every day, as well as helping him hide out in the cargo hold!" Chris yelled again. "Maybe if he told me or Chef we could've dropped Zeke off in Italy or something so I could help him but _nooooo…." _Chris said. "He ha-

"Will you give it a rest?!" Gwen suddenly shouted. All the competitors froze at the Goths sudden outburst as she stood up out of her seat and walked towards Chris. "Don't you pretend to be the good guy in all of this and try to blame Cody! Besides when did you ever care about the other contestants anyway! You just care because Zeke's parents are probably going to sue you because you were to heartless to actually find him in the damn cargo hold!"

"You're probably just angry at Cody because if he told you before say at Italy you could've taken Ezekiel off the plane and gotten him some help in Rome and plead ignorant that you didn't know anything! But now because of him in the cockpit on camera his parents know that you're just an ass hole!"

"Besides, shouldn't of one of your cameras that you have in the cargo hold detected Ezekiel!" Gwen ended her tirade. Chris just froze there not knowing how to respond to Gwen's sudden rant. Noah smirked at Gwen's sudden outburst. Finally a person gave that ass hole what for, Noah didn't even know that the Goth had it in her.

"Yeah, well…." Chris started to say. "Look, to be honest I knew about Zeke and just wanted him to still be on the plane to try to make a subplot out of it." He muttered.

"You what!" Courtney yelled.

"You heard me." He said softly. "Look I'm sorry, but now I just got a call from the network that the producers of the show are in hot water and we needed someone to blame for this. So I chose Cody." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Maybe they should blame you!" Duncan called out. Chris cringed.

"Yeah, yeah I knew someone would say that." He scratches the back of his head. "Look, the limos going to come in 5 minutes. We'll drop Chef and Zeke at the hospital first and then I'll take you guys to the challenge location. And I'll tell you what, to show you how sorry I am I'll…" He tapped his chin to think of something.

"Make this challenge a reward?" Tyler suggested.

"Skip today's challenge entirely?" Courtney asked.

"Give Ezekiel a spot back in the game." Noah whispered. At Noah's suggestion Chris's eyes grew wide.

"Wait Noah, what did you say?" He asked. Noah was surprised that Chris wanted to hear his suggestion again.

"If you're really concerned in getting in trouble for keeping Ezekiel in the cargo hold then give him a spot back in the game. It's what he always wanted and plus I'm sure it would convince his parents to drop the charges. No one needs to be blamed and everyone wins." Noah ended his suggestion. Chris took a moment to think at this.

He really disliked Ezekiel and the thought of him being back in the game gave him the chills but he did have to agree with Noah that it might get him off the hook. But he did hate the fact that he was going to have heard more 'Yo' and 'Homeys' again from the homeschooled kid. But maybe if he put him back on… Yes!

"Noah that's actually a really good idea and one that I'm going to take!" Chris said snapping his fingers. Cody and Tyler cheered at the news liking that there friend was coming in the game once again. Gwen smiled but didn't look too enthused while Courtney and Heather just frowned at the fact that the sexist was returning. Alejandro shrugged with Noah shrugging as well and Owen was still looking quite nervous.

"Wait, what team is he going to be on?" Heather asked. That's when Chris brought back his host grin back.

"Why, Team Victory of course!" He said enthusiastically. A lot of people scratched their heads at this, one being Cody who asked: "Chris, there isn't really a Team Victory anymore." Cody said. Chris grinned.

"Well when Ezekiel rejoins he's going to put back on Team Victory."

"So you mean Ezekiel is going to be a team of one?" Alejandro asked. Chris nodded.

"Yep, I'm giving Ezekiel a chance to compete again but I'm not going to make it be easy for him." He chuckled.

"Come on that isn't fair!" Tyler said. Chris put his hand up.

"Look who you're talking to Ty." He laughed.

"Wait so Ezekiel's really going to compete now! When you know he's still _messed up_?" Cody asked. Chris shook his head.

"No, Ezekiel will compete but only after he recovers which I'm hearing from the doctors will take about 1-5 days, so that means we're going to stay in Vegas for a while." Chris chuckled. He clasped his hands. "But you guys still need to do a challenge so let's go!" He said as the rest of the contestants followed. As Noah walked with them he caught a glance at Gwen again.

For the last couple of days Noah had no idea what to think about the Goth. She was cocky and sarcastic but she also could have her emotional side if she wanted too.

Gwen cared about her friends even though she betrayed one of them for kissing Duncan.

She even cared about people who gave her a hard time, like Sierra.

But she also didn't take shit from anyone, including a host who tried to frame her friend and accuse him.

Now Noah finally figured out what those thoughts were about when he was fighting Gwen in Rome.

He figured out why he felt guilty when he ordered Gwen to vote off Sierra.

Noah now knew why how happy he felt after Gwen went off with her tirade on Chris.

Noah had a crush on Gwen.

Needless to say, that wasn't according to Noah's plan.

**Authors Notes: Yep so Noah found out that he has a crush on Gwen! And Ezekiel is going to be back in the game! **

**I apologize if this chapter is lackluster for some but I promise you that the next chapter will be big! **

**Like humungous, I'm planning that the next will break 10k!**

**But now I want to know your thoughts. Did you like Noah's new crush on Gwen? Do you like that Zeke's back in the game?**

**Another thing is that I have a poll up on my profile which I would like if you all would vote on. Basically I have another TD story idea but I'm unsure if I should do it until after NG is over. **

**Well as always please review and have a great day!**

**(1)- Oh Courtney, you don't know how wrong you are…**

**(2)- This footnote is to explain that as of now, I don't think that I'm going to have the contestants go to Australia ever. But hey, maybe I'll change my mind.**


End file.
